Harry Potter e o Coração Dourado
by Ju Potter
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um coração ameaça a vida de Harry? E quando Voldemort parece, não querer atormentar mais?. No meio de tanta confusão Harry descobre o amor...mas descobre também o que é amar e não ser correspondido...
1. CAPITULO 1: Problemas e Sentimentos

HARRY POTTER E O CORAÇÃO DOURADO 

**CAPITULO 1: PROBLEMAS E SENTIMENTOS**

Harry estava mais uma vez sentado sozinho, na grande sala comunal da Grifinória bem em frente a lareira, perdido em seus pensamentos e nos seu problemas.

" Porque eu não posso ser um bruxo normal ? – o garoto perguntava para si mesmo frustrado – Porque eu não posso ser mais inteligente e ver as coisas que estão na minha frente? Não eu tenho que ser o Anormal! O lerdo sem a mínima percepção do que acontece ao meu redor, e o pior não sei o que acontece eu não sei o que acontece com meus próprios sentimentos. Eu simplesmente não entendo porque logo eu tenho que ser Harry Potter, o famoso "menino que sobreviveu", talvez se eu fosse normal minha vida seria outra e não estaria sofrendo como sofro agora. Mais uma vez estou preocupado com o próximo passo de Voldemort, eu acho que o estranho seria se eu estivesse preocupado com isso, afinal minha vida não é outra á não ser pensar e temer o que Voldemort pode fazer. Eu sei que tenho Dumbledore ,me apoiando , além de Rony e Hermione, sei também que tenho a família de Rony sempre prontos para me receber, e ainda todos da Ordem da Fênix, embora não tenha mais Sirius. Mas ainda temo e muito só com a idéia de que um dia terei que matar Voldemort ou ele me matar�, isso me deixa extremamente deprimido, apavorado... O que vai ser de mim? Como eu Harry, vou poder acabar com o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas? Eu sei que muitos acreditam que eu posso, mas tremo só de imaginar, eu frente-a-frente com ele sem ninguém mais que possa matá-lo á não seu eu! Minha vida é um verdadeiro desastre!..."

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por Rony e Hermione, que nesse momento entravam na sala comunal

Oi Harry – Falou Rony

Oi - Harry respondeu com uma voz nada animada, sem encarar os amigos

Harry porque você não veio jantar? – perguntou Hermione

Não to com fome – Harry respondeu ainda sem olhar para os amigos

Harry o que ta acontecendo? – perguntou Rony com voz preocupada

Nada – respondeu o garoto

Ah, Harry! – Começou Hermione – Nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa errada, você simplesmente foge e se esconde de mim e do Rony , sempre tá com esse olhar perdido, e toda vez que perguntamos você diz que não é nada

Cara, pode contar com a gente – disse Rony dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry

Eu sei que posso Rony – Harry sentiu que sua garganta dava um nó – mas realmente não esta acontecendo nada, eu só estou um pouco cansado, eu vou dormir – disse Harry se levantando– Boa Noite pra vocês

Boa Noite – responderam os dois

Harry foi em direção á escada do dormitório masculino, segurando-se para não chorar ali, e gritar contando tudo o que estava para acontecer para os amigos.

" Eu ainda não estou preparado, para ver a cara de espanto deles quando souberem, que ou eu morro , ou eu mato – pensava Harry deitado em sua cama – ainda mais agora que eles estão namorando, eu torci tanto por eles, eu não posso simplismente"jogar" meu problema no colo deles e gritar "RESOLVE ISSO LOGO!" não seria justo preocupa-los por uma coisa minha. Além do mais não é só Voldemort que anda me preocupando ultimamente, mas também uma certa garota que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ver como mulher, e não como a irmãzinha de meu melhor amigo. Estive observando-a hoje durante o café da manhã, realmente eu me sinto um idiota, como eu não pude notá-la antes? Ela é linda, simpática, corajosa, não é aquela garotinha frágil que eu sempre pensei que fosse, muito menos o dengo da mamãe, como sempre me pareceu. Ela é determinada, sabe o que quer e é isso o que mais me impressiona nela, só que o burro aqui demorou um pouco pra perceber o quanto ela é especial, e agora é tarde de mais, Gina Weasley está namorando o Dino Thomas, e eu sou obrigado á ficar observando de longe, ela beijar e abraçar outro, enquanto eu fico que nem um imbecil , vendo como ela está feliz. Ah como eu queria voltar no tempo, uns dois anos me seriam suficientes, para te-la junto de mim. Ai Harry Potter como você é burro!"

Harry adormeceu pensando em Gina.

Harry acordou atrasado, desceu a escada para o salão comunal correndo, já ia gritar Rony, só para saber se ele estava na por ali, mas ao chegar no pé da escada se calou. Rony e Hermione se beijavam intensamente, e Harry resolveu sair de fininho.

Ei Harry! – o garoto ouviu a voz de Hermione – Vai sair assim sem dizer bom dia?- perguntou ela sorrindo

É que eu ... er – tentava falar Harry sem graça, já que não tinha conseguido sair da sala sem ser visto. – É...é que vocês...hã

Ah, só porque eu tava dando bom dia pra Mione você não ai nos esperar? – perguntou Rony com um sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha

Eh...eu ia...mas – "Porque eles tem que me fazer passar esse constrangimento, o garoto pensava enquanto tentava dar uma resposta decente, para os dois que o olhavam com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Harry, não precisa ficar com vergonha de interromper eu e o Rony – disse Hermione levemente corada – agente não se importa com isso, não queremos que se afaste da gente só porque estamos namorando

É só por algumas horas é bom não ficar por perto – Disse Rony com uma gargalhada, fazendo Harry ficar mais sem-graça do que já estava.

RONY! – Hermione lançou um olhar repreensivo para Rony

Brincadeira, Amigão – Rony se aproximou de Harry dando lhe um abraço

Vamos descer logo estamos atrasados – disse Hermione, mudando o tom da conversa

Os três se dirigiram ao salão principal, Harry ainda estava um pouco envergonhado pelo acontecido, ele estava feliz por Rony e Hermione estarem juntos, mas ainda se sentia estranho em relação á isso, não que ele não quisesse que eles ficassem juntos, mas Harry se sentia excluído, freqüentemente o garoto via Rony e Mione se olharem, de um jeito, pareciam loucos para se beijarem , mas não o faziam por causa dele, mas em grande parte das vezes que esse olhar acontecia, eles começavam é se beijar e simplesmente esqueciam que um tal de Harry estava com eles, Harry por sua vez sempre saia e deixava os dois sozinhos, o garoto sabia que na verdade sentia uma pontinha de inveja dos amigos, imaginava como seria bom se ele pudesse ser feliz daquele jeito.

Então Mione, qual é nossa primeira aula hoje? – Rony perguntava enquanto se sentavam na mesa da Grifinória

É de Historia da Magia – respondeu Hermione sem nem ao menos consultar o horário

Ah, ótimo! – exclamou Rony – Aula de dormir!

Francamente Rony! – Hermione disse – Quando é que você vai se tornar um pouco responsável?

Ah Mione, não briga comigo não vai – disse Rony fazendo biquinho para Hermione

Nem vem – Hermione tentava parecer brava, mas não conseguia

Harry desistiu de ver aqueles dois, ele sabia muito bem como isso ia acabar, e não queria presenciar mais um beijo demorado dos dois. Começou á observar as pessoas no salão até que seu olhar se deparou com uma pessoa: Gina . A garota comia lentamente uma torrada, enquanto seu olhar procurava alguma coisa, entre os alunos da Grifinória, Harry se sentiu muito mais idiota ao vê-la, de repente o olhar de Gina encontrou o de Harry, ele sentiu que seu estômago iria afundar, a garota desviou o olhar ao ver que Dino se aproximava e sorriu, Dino sentou- se ao lado de Gina e abraçou-a, Harry sentiu que seu estômago tinha voltado ao lugar, Dino e Gina continuaram abraçados e conversando, do nada o garoto se inclinou e beijou Gina, Harry quase explodiu de tanta raiva, desviou olhar e viu Rony e Mione se beijando também.

"Será que eles só sabem fazer isso? " Pensou Harry irritado, tentou não olhar Gina e Dino se beijando, mas era impossível, parecia que seus olhos queriam, ver aquela cena ,a vontade de Harry era levantar e mandar Gina parar de beijar aquela anta...

HARRY! – O garoto teve um sobressalto ao ouvir o grito de Hermione

Em que mundo estava hein? – perguntou Rony

Eu?- Harry perguntou enquanto observava Gina e Dino saírem de mãos dadas do salão principal – o que aconteceu?

Aconteceu – respondeu Hermione já de pé – que as aulas já vão começar, e você está ai viajando

Ah, sim vamos – disse Harry levantando-se também

Os três já estavam próximos á sala de aula quando ouviram a voz de Malfoy

Ora, veja só Potter, Granger e Weasley – começou ele ironicamente – O trio meleca de trasgo!

Harry , Rony e Hermione se viraram rapidamente, e deram de cara com Malfoy, e seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle

Cala boca Malfoy! – disse Harry virando- se e continuando á andar

Ou sera que eu deveria dizer – continuou Malfoy – Potter, a vela do pobretão e da sangue-ruim?

Você foi longe demais Malfoy – gritou Rony pegando a varinha – eu vou...

Não – Gritou Hermione – Não ligue pra ele Rony, vamos, vem Harry

Olha só – Malfoy ria – a Granger além de mandar no Weasley , ainda manda no Potter

Malfoy some da nossa frente – disse Hermione irritada

Sabe Potter – Malfoy disse ignorando Hermione – Você deveria arranjar uma namorada, se bem eu acho bem difícil, vejamos a Chang te deu um pé na bunda, a Di-lua Lovegood, você nunca teve chance, primeiro ela gostava do pobretão , mas como a sangue-ruim chegou primeiro então ela atacou um outro lá da Corvinal, eh bem.. quem mais? Ah a Patil, ela reclama até hoje do Baile de Inverno, acho que para ela foi mais Baile de Inferno do que de Inverno...

Harry cansou de ouvir as bobagens de Malfoy e juntamente com Rony e Hermione se viraram e iam indo embora, até que Malfoy mexeu com quem não devia.

Ah sim – Malfoy não cansava – a Weasley...Oh Harry, seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos – disse ele juntando as mãos e imitando a voz de Gina – Oras francamente Potter! Até aquela imbecil você deixou escapar, ou não? Será que ficou com medo que ela e a Família de Pobretões roubasse todo seu dinheiro? – Ele ria maldosamente

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver, e ignorou completamente o Grito de Hermione (que segurava Rony), para que ele parasse.

Nunca mais mexa com a minha Gina! - Disse Harry entre dentes- FURUNCULOS! – Harry berrou, e Malfoy caiu no chão com a mão no rosto.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de ver o resultado do feitiço, virou- se e foi andando em direção á sala de aula, com Rony em seu encalço.

Harry obrigada por Ter defendido a Gina e minha família – disse Rony parecendo um pouco sem jeito por não Ter feito nada – eu não pude te ajudar, sabe...a Mione...hã ela é...hum..realmente forte quando quer.

Não foi nada Rony – Harry por mais irritado que estivesse com Malfoy, não pode deixar de rir da explicação de Rony

Ei tá rindo de que? – perguntou Rony um pouco constrangido

Nada não, é engraçado ver a Mione te segurando com tanta "força"- Harry agora ria abertamente

Você não acredita né? – disse Rony – Mas deixa ela vir te apertar, com a força que ela tem que você vai ver

Harry sabia muito bem que Mione era forte lembrou-se da vez em que encontraram com Grope, durante o quinto ano, e Hermione quase quebrara seu braço , assustada com o gigante. Mas achou melhor não contar isso á Rony, sabia o quanto o amigo era ciumento, quando o assunto era Hermione.

Alias cadê a Mione? – perguntou Harry olhando para trás

Ficou ajudando o Draco – Rony disse fazendo cara de nojo – Tarefa de Monitor, sabe né?

Sei, mas então você deveria estar lá também – disse Harry

É a Mione falou isso também, mas a cara dele tava tão linda com aquelas bolhas – disse Rony rindo – que nem se eu fosse monitor-chefe, eu acabaria com aquilo.

Os dois garotos entraram, para a aula, e quando faltava por volta de vinte minutos para o termino , Hermione apareceu na porta da sala

Professor , será que eu posso entrar?- perguntou ela

Mas porque o atraso Srta. Granger? – perguntou o professor em cima de uma enorme pilha de livros

Eu tive uns problemas com alguns alunos no corredor, e acabei tendo que levar um para a ala-hospitar- falou Hermione se explicando

Se é assim pode entrar – respondeu o professor

Hermione entrou e se sentou ao lado de Rony, que estava do lado de Harry.

Francamente, Harry!- disse Hermione se debruçando sobre a mesa para ver o garoto – Levar á sério as bobagens que o Malfoy diz?

Mione não era bobagem – respondeu Rony, parecendo um pouco bravo – ele estava falando da minha família

Mas não foi exatamente por isso que Harry fez aquilo com ele – disse Hermione – Não é Harry?

Harry não respondeu.

É claro que foi – disse Rony agora nervoso

Você é surdo Rony?- disse a garota olhando para Rony – O que foi exatamente que Harry gritou para o Malfoy?

Rony, pensou, arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry , já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas para a sorte de Harry o sinal bateu, Rony desistiu de falar quando viu Harry se levantando.

Ah Harry – disse Mione – Para sua grande sorte eu e Malfoy encontramos Prof. Snape no caminho da ala-hospitalar, e você tem uma detenção hoje as oito horas da noite – disse a garota se levantando e jogando um papel na mão de Harry com seu horário e detenção.

Rony e Hermione saíram da sala de aula e deixaram Harry sozinho lendo o papel:

"Detenção numero 14568.

Para Sr. Harry Potter

Comparecer hoje as 20:00 hrs na sala do Professor Severo Snape

Atenciosamente

Professora Minerva McGonagall"

Harry não acreditou no que leu além de Ter que cumprir detenção, ainda teria que ver o Snape, era demais para um dia só.


	2. CAPITULO 2: Detenção Interrompida

**CAPITULO 2: DETENÇÃO INTERROMPIDA **

As aulas daquele dia passaram rapidamente, Harry ainda estava tentando fugir do assunto: "A briga com Malfoy", já que Rony e Hermione insistiam em lembrar á todo momento , mas sempre alguma coisa o livrava de Ter que explicar o porque tinha chamado Gina de "minha Gina", para o grande alivio de Harry.

Durante o jantar Harry se sentou com Simas com a desculpa que queria deixar Rony e Hermione um pouco sozinhos, mas se arrependeu amargamente quando Dino se sentou ao seu lado com Gina

Gina meu amor – dizia Dino – Vai come um pouco

Não tenho fome – Gina dizia enquanto olhava com cara de nojo para a comida

Mas Gina – continuava Dino insistindo- Você só comeu uma torrada hoje

Ai ta bem eu como um pouco – disse Gina

É bem melhor assim meu amor- disse Dino dando um beijo na bochecha de Gina

Harry preferia mil vezes Ter que agüentar o interrogatório de Rony e Mione do que Ter que passar o jantar todo ouvindo e vendo aquilo

Ei Harry como você está? – perguntou Gina de repente para Harry – A Mione disse que você, tava um pouco triste.

Eu estou bem – respondeu Harry sentindo se sentindo um pouco mais alegre ao ver que Gina se preocupava com ele

Sabe Harry – Gina continuou – eu tenho reparado que você anda um pouco sozinho, parece que tá se isolando dos outros.

Eu? Não estou sempre com o Rony e a Mione – respondeu Harry

Não tá não - Gina rebateu – depois que eles começaram á namorar você se afastou deles, o Rony mesmo me falou isso, e me disse que realmente sentem falta do Harry de antes.

Mas Gina – disse Harry – é um pouco é...estranho eu ficar o tempo todo com eles, eu atrapalho eles de ficarem á vontade um com outro.

Mas são seus amigos Harry! – Disse Gina parecendo que tava contando uma novidade para Harry

Eu sei , mas eu realmente não me sinto bem – respondeu Harry

Você sabe qual é a solução não é ?- perguntou Gina

É eu ficar de longe e só me aproximar quando for necessário - respondeu Harry parecendo dizer a coisa mais obvia que existia

Não é não – respondeu Gina – A solução Harry é você começar á namorar também!

EU?- Harry se assustou ao ouvir aquilo de Gina

É você senhor Harry Potter, ai quando eles começarem á se agarrar, você agarra a sua também – terminou Gina, corando levemente

Harry já ia responder, mas foi interrompido por Dino

Chega de falar da vida amorosa do Harry, vamos falar da nossa – o garoto falou se aproximando de Gina para beijá-la. Mas a garota virou o rosto

Dino pare com isso e me deixa comer –disse ela parecendo um pouco irritada com o namorado que tentava beijá-la de qualquer jeito

Harry não agüentou mais ver a cena, e resolveu se retirar

Boa noite para vocês – disse ele se levantando

Boa noite Harry – responderam os três

Harry saiu do salão principal, e se dirigiu para a sala de Snape, ainda faltavam 40 minutos para os oito horas, mas ele não suportava mais ficar no salão principal vendo Gina e Dino, ainda ,mais depois do que ela tinha dito para ele "A solução Harry é você começar á namorar também!" a voz de Gina ecoava na cabeça do garoto, Harry agora tinha perdido completamente as esperanças de Gina ainda sentir nem que por mais mínimo que fosse alguma coisa por ele. Harry se aproximou da sala de Snape e bateu na porta

Entre – respondeu a voz de Snape

Harry entrou e olhou para Snape, que o olhou espantado

Potter, você está adiantado ainda são sete e meia – disse Snape parecendo desconfiado- Você não está achando que vai sair mais cedo só porque chegou adiantado?

Harry não respondeu

Muito bem Potter, já que você já chegou vamos começar logo – disse Snape se levantando e se dirigindo á um enorme pote de vidro com várias aranhas de tamanhos diversos dentro – Potter eu quero que você separe-as de acordo com o tamanho de suas pernas.

O que? – perguntou Harry parecendo espantado com a tamanha inutilidade de sua detenção – Para que eu tenho que medir as pernas delas? são todas iguais, só muda o tamanho!

Calado Potter- disse Snape rispidamente – Você não tem que questionar a detenção, e sim cumpri-lá , você vai usar o feitiço "Aracmede"- disse ele apontando a varinha para a aranha ,a qual foi envolvida por uma luz verde e flutuou no ar, logo após aparecendo um pequeno numero em cima – pode começar Potter, e depois coloque as de tamanho iguais em potes separados - ordenou Snape apontando vários potes vazios em cima de outra mesa

Harry achou aquilo um absurdo, passar três horas seguidas medindo pernas de aranha, sem contar que ficou meia hora só para aprender o feitiço.

As horas se passaram, Harry já não agüentava mais aquilo até que ouviu um estrondo na porta, virou-se e viu a professora McGonagall entrar assustada

Severo, ele atacou de novo – disse ela apavorada – Temos que agir vamos!

Potter a detenção acabou, volte para sua casa – disse Snape já de pé olhando para Harry

A Professora pareceu mais assustada quando viu Harry.

Potter! Você estava ai?- perguntou McGonagall

Sim Professora – respondeu Harry - O que aconteceu? Quem atacou? Vocês estão falando de Voldemort?

Potter – Falou Snape rispidamente – eu mandei você ir para sua casa

Mas o que... Professora McGonagall o que aconteceu? – continuou Harry sem dar atenção á Snape

POTTER! FORA DAQUI! – Gritou Snape apontando para a porta

Mas...

FORA! – Snape agora empurrava Harry em direção á porta

Potter vá – disse McGonagall – Depois você saberá o que aconteceu

Harry então se retirou da sala, e seguiu para a sala comunal da Grifinória, as perguntas não paravam de se formular em sua cabeça: "Mas o que Voldemort pode Ter feito dessa vez? A professora não disse mas eu tenho certeza que foi ele, a McGonagall, não ficaria tão nervosa á toa, Mas o que será? Ou quem será? Será que foi alguém da Ordem da Fênix?..." Nesse momento Harry passava pelo buraco da mulher gorda, quando adentrou na sala comunal deu de cara com Rony e Hermione que o esperavam.

b>N/A: /b> i>Espero q estejam gostando da fic, e por favor quem estiver lendo comente! Logo posto o cap 3! /i>


	3. CAPITULO 3: Matar ou Morrer

**CAPITULO 3: MATAR OU MORRER**

Harry precisamos conversar – disse Rony em um tom diferente do qual Harry conhecia

Estou com sono, Boa Noite para os dois – disse Harry parecendo não Ter ouvido o que Rony lhe dissera

Mas Harry... – Começou Mione

Boa Noite – disse Harry em definitivo

Mas nesse momento Rony se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado , correu e parou na frente de Harry que já subia as escadas para dormitório masculino, bloqueando sua passagem

Rony me da licença – pediu Harry tentando passa pelo amigo que parecia bem maior agora do que o normal

Não – Rony disse ainda naquele tom estranho – Harry eu e Mione queremos falar com você, então é melhor você voltar.

Eu não tenho nada para conversar – disse Harry parecendo irritado

Ah tem sim, e pode voltar e sentar naquela poltrona – Rony estava vermelho e parecidissimo com Hermione quando dava alguma ordem.

Harry viu que não teria como escapar, virou-se e foi para uma poltrona perto da lareira.

Vai lá perguntem – Disse Harry em tom irônico – o que querem saber sobre minha briga com Malfoy?

Harry – começou Hermione – sabemos que algo está acontecendo, queremos falar também sobre a briga sua e do Malfoy, mas você sabe que isso não é o principal.

Mas não foi por causa da briga que vocês me seguiram o dia todo? – perguntou Harry se fazendo de desentendido mas sabendo muito bem onde Hermione queria chegar

Também Harry, mas você tem outra coisa para nos contar – Disse Rony – Você está estranho desde o fim do ano passado.

Harry olhou fixamente para o rosto de cada um Hermione parecia ansiosa em saber o que acontecia, mas a surpresa para Harry era Rony, o amigo parecia decidido á faze-lo dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que para isso tivesse que usar algum feitiço.

Tudo bem - disse Harry parecendo vencido – Vou contar tudo o que Dumbledore me disse no fim do ano passado

Pode começar – disse Rony friamente

Harry contou tudo desde a profecia até o motivo pelo qual tinha que voltar para a casa dos Dursley todo verão, durante a narração dos fatos, ambos pareciam assustados, e cada informação arregalavam cada vez mais os olhos, Rony estava voltando á parecer o mesmo de sempre quando Harry terminou de contar tudo.

Harry eu...- Hermione parecia não saber o que dizer – eu sempre acreditei que quem fosse matar Voldemort fosse Dumbledore , mas com essa profecia...

Você tem certeza que é verdade tudo isso? – perguntou Rony

Sim, parte dela já se cumpriu – Disse Harry um pouco espantado por Rony desconfiar de Dumbledore, mas logo em seguida Rony se corrigiu

Não que eu não acredite em Dumbledore – mas e se quem fez a profecia for igual á professora Trelawney? Você sabe né Harry ela é uma hã...

Charlatã, enganadora, falsária – completou Hermione

É - Disse Harry um desanimado – mas parece que não é não, a profecia é verdadeira

Nossa! – murmurou Rony parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia, os três ficaram em silêncio por um certo tempo

Harry mas e os Dursley? – perguntou Hermione quebrando o Silêncio

O que tem os Dursley? – perguntou Harry

Quando você terminar Hogwarts, você terá que ir morar com eles?

Se eu não matar Voldemort, ou ele me matar até lá, parece que sim – respondeu Harry , sentindo que aquilo tinha tido um efeito bem macabro sobre Rony e Hermione, que arregalaram os olhos novamente.

Você vai conseguir – disse Rony tentando consolar Harry – Você-Sabe...hã quero dizer Voldemort – era a primeira vez que Rony dizia o nome de Voldemort na frente dos amigos – Voldemort não é o suficiente para acabar com você, afinal você é Harry Potter! – Rony deu um pequeno sorriso e um soco no ar, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma partida de Quadribol. Harry sorriu também ao ver a confiança do amigo, mas não acreditava que podia matar Voldemort sem que ele antes lhe jogasse um Avada Kedavra.

Bom Harry agora temos outro assunto para conversar – disse Hermione

É isso mesmo Sr. Potter – disse Rony querendo demonstrar autoridade

Hã? O que? – perguntou ele já sentindo as faces corarem – eu acho que já contei o que vocês queriam saber.

Contou uma parte – corrigiu-o Rony

Isso mesmo – concordou Hermione

Bom vamos direto ao assuntou – continuou Rony – Sr. Potter que história é essa de o senhor chamar minha irmã de "Minha Gina"

Eu? Hã... quando? Eu nunca disse isso – disse Harry sem jeito

Disse sim – Hermione agora sorria – Hoje na hora em que você jogou aquele feitiço no Malfoy

É eu disse? – perguntou Harry fazendo cara de espanto

Disse sim Harry, e para de fazer rodeios e se explica logo,- ordenou Rony. Harry abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio

Harry – começou Hermione com uma voz solidária – Você está gostando da Gina?- perguntou finalmente. Mas Harry não se moveu

Harry – garota continuou – já deu pra perceber é só você assumir, Você gosta dela ou não?

Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

AEE! GOL! – Gritou Rony ficando de pé

Rony! Silêncio, Você sabe que horas são para gritar desse jeito? Quer acordar todo mundo é? – Hermione repreendeu Rony

Sim eu sei, foi mal – disse Rony se sentando novamente e olhando para Harry – Mas porque você não fala pra ela seu idiota?

Oras porque! – Harry levantou a cabeça – eu não sei se você percebeu mas ela tá namorando o Dino

Ih! É verdade – Rony disse parecendo lembrar-se de repente o fato – Ah mais eu acho que ela não gosta dele – continuou Rony um pouco confuso – pelo menos me pareceu que não quando ele á visitou na toca.

Ele foi na toca? – Harry parecia Ter piorado

Foi, mas ela não deu a mínima ficou o dia todo lendo um livro e ele ficou jogando quadribol comigo e com o Fred e Jorge , e no outro dia ele foi embora – contou Rony.

Mas mesmo assim ela continua namorando com ele – disse Harry novamente

Mas eu prefiro você para seu meu cunhado – disse Rony sorrindo

Rony, não importa o que você prefere e sim a Gina! - interrompeu Hermione entrando na conversa – e sinceramente eu não sei se Harry tem muitas chances

Mas porque Mione? – perguntou Harry

Porque – respondeu a garota – ela gostou de você todos esses anos, e você nunca deu a mínima ,sempre atras da Cho, agora de repente você decide gostar dela e quer que ela esteja á sua disposição?

Hermione, eu não decidi gostar dela, simplesmente aconteceu – Harry não tinha gostado muito da resposta de Hermione - e eu não espero que ela esteja á minha disposição, só que se ela gostava tanto de mim como você diz, ela esqueceu muito rápido.

Harry, presta atenção – Hermione queria fazer Harry entender a situação – ela decidiu te esquecer no Final do nosso quarto ano, eu não sei se você sabe contar, mas já fazem dois anos, eu acho tempo suficiente, ainda mais depois de você Ter ficado com a Cho.

Mas ela ficou com o Miguel, no ano passado – retrucou Harry irritado por Hermione não apoia-lo

Vai ver foi um jeito, dela tentar te esquecer, não sei, muitas garotas fazem isso – disse Mione

Então foi isso que você fez quando ficou com o Vitinho, Hermione? – perguntou Rony irritado

Fica quieto Rony, eu sempre gostei de você seu tapado, nunca tentei esquecer – Hermione respondeu sem olhar para Rony – E Harry eu não sei se a Gina ainda sente alguma coisa por você, mas acredito que não.

E agora o que eu faço? – Harry perguntou parecendo desesperado

Ah Harry moleza – Rony parecia experiente no assunto – Faça como eu fiz com Mione, irrita ela ao máximo, daí quando ela estiver á ponto de te matar, taca um beijão nela.

Ai Rony como você é burro! – Falou Hermione irritada

Burro! Eu? Mas deu certo com você e com a Gina também vai dar – respondeu Rony sorrindo. Mas Hermione o ignorou

Harry a solução é ou você esquece ela, ou a conquista novamente – Concluiu Hermione

Mas como conquistar ela novamente? – perguntou Harry confuso

Ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em um jeito, e você – disse ela virando- se para Rony – vai me ajudar, tem que Ter alguma utilidade você ser irmão dela!

Os três ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, até que Harry se tocou que Rony e Hermione esperavam que ele fosse dormir e se levantou

Boa Noite para vocês – disse ele

Boa Noite Harry - respondeu Hermione –

Boa Noite, daqui á pouco eu vou, só vou dar Boa Noite pra Mione – respondeu Rony

Harry subiu as escadas para seu quarto, já tinha visto como era o Bom Dia de Rony, o Boa Noite então Harry nem quis imaginar, entrou no quarto se trocou e foi direto para a cama, contar tudo á Rony e Mione tinha deixado Harry um pouco aliviado, apresar de não Ter contado o que tinha acontecido na sala de Snape para os dois, aquilo ainda o preocupava, tinha medo do que Voldemort poderia Ter feito dessa vez, mas não agüentava pensar nisso seus olhos pesavam e ele adormeceu sem que pudesse perceber.

**Oie! Fiquei mto feliz com os comentários! Muito Obrigada.**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Calma! Te prometo bastante H/G, mas não tenha pressa...**

**iSa PoTTeR: Valeu pelo comentário é mto bom saber que alguém está gostando do que escrevo! Vou fazer o possivel para não demorar muito com as atualizações.**

**Tonks: Obrigada, por ler e comentar! E vai Ter mais mistério e muito mais romance!**

**Para quem começou á ler agora, COMENTE! E para quem jah estava lendo, continue lendo e COMENTEM TB!**

**Valeu! Bjs...Ju!**


	4. CAPITULO 4: A Revolta dos Dursley

**CAPITULO 4: A REVOLTA DOS DURSLEY**

Bom dia Rony – Disse Harry se espreguiçando, enquanto Rony já estava se arrumando

Ah, Bom Dia Cunhado – Disse Rony rindo para Harry. Que ficou vermelho

Eh, Rony posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse Harry

Já tá perguntando, seu mala – Rony continuava rindo

Eu sei , mas eu queria saber uma coisa – continuou Harry

Então fala logo! – Rony disse virando-se para Harry e gargalhando

Tá bom – Harry respirou e falou – VocêtemalgumacoisacontraeueaGina? – Harry disse tão rápido que Rony gargalhou

Olha, Harry – disse Rony – eu não entendi nada do que você disse, mas já até sabia o que você ia perguntar – cada vez ele ria mais – eu não vejo nada de errado você ficar com a Gina, prefiro mil vezes você do que aquele Dino, é no começo não gostei muito não, mas pensando bem acho que você vai ser um bom cunhado! – terminou ele voltando á gargalhar

Eh...então tá – disse Harry completamente sem graça. "Isso é realmente estranho, meu melhor amigo , meu cunhado!". Mas Harry ao ver que Rony não parava de gargalhar resolveu rir um pouco do amigo também - Santa Hermione! – exclamou Harry começando á rir também

Hã?- Rony que se olhava no espelho se virou e encarou Harry – o que você tá dizendo ai?

Olha para você! – Harry ria. Rony se olhou novamente no espelho, e sem entender nada virou –se para Harry novamente

O que tem errado comigo? – Rony perguntou preocupado

Nada, o que pode haver de errado, com uma pessoa que acorda as seis da manhã para se arrumar, sendo que as aulas só começam as oito? E ainda mais, toma banho de perfume e só falta arrancar os cabelos de tanto pentear. Não há nada de errado com essa pessoa com certeza – Harry ria alto acordando Neville na cama ao lado

Oras Sr. Harry Potter – Rony tentava não rir – Eu sempre fui assim

É claro que foi, era sempre que eu que acordava as cinco para oito! – Harry ria muito alto, e acabou acordando Simas e Dino também

Cala boca Harry! – Rony ria também

A Mione é realmente uma santa, ela realizou diversos milagres – Harry não desistia – Meu amigo antes nem penteava o cabelo, e agora olha para isso! – Disse Harry virando-se para Neville e Simas e apontando para Rony que passava uma escova nos cabelos.

Tchau, Harry – disse Rony dirigindo- se para a porta do dormitório

Tchau, Roniquito, Vê se não esquece de dar bom dia para a Hermione ein! – Todos riam agora de Rony , que tinha acabado de sair do quarto.

Harry levantou- se ainda rindo, e se arrumou, sentia que apesar dos problemas o dia seria bom, desceu para o salão principal, e se sentou junto com Rony e Hermione. Ao sentar os olhos dos garotos se encontraram e ambos tiveram que se segurar para não rir.

Bom dia Harry – disse Hermione

Ótimo dia – disse Harry sorridente

Nossa o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione espantada com a alegria de Harry – Já conseguiu conquistar a Gina é?

Ainda não, mas pode deixar – Harry ria abertamente

Cuidado com ele Mione – disse Rony – se não daqui á pouco ele vai fazer o mesmo que fez comigo no dormitório

O que ele fez? – perguntou Hermione curiosa

Eu? –Harry perguntou com cara de espantado – Não fiz nada só disse umas verdades para ele! – Harry estava voltando á gargalhar

Só porque eu também disse umas para ele – Rony agora também gargalhava

Olha vocês dois quer... – começou Hermione mas foi interrompida por McGonagall

Sr. Potter , me acompanhe, o Dumbledore quer falar com você – a voz dela não era nada boa

Sim professora – Harry se levantou e acompanhou a professora

Os dois andaram por alguns minutos pelos corredores do castelo, até chegarem á sala de Dumbledore, que já esperava Harry.

Bom dia Harry – disse o diretor ao ver Harry entrando – Sente-se por favor, tenho um sério assunto á tratar com você

Harry sentou- se e encarou Dumbledore, sentia um certo medo de entrar naquela sala, pois sempre que entrava, era certeza que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido ou estava para acontecer. Harry se lembrou subitamente da conversa de Snape e McGonagall na noite anterior.

Professor, Voldemort , o que ele fez na noite passada? – Harry perguntou um pouco temeroso do que poderia ouvir.

É exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar, Harry – Dumbledore estava muito sério – Voldemort atacou, mais uma vez na noite passada, e dessa vez houve uma morte.

Harry engoliu seco ao ouvir aquilo, não acreditava que mais uma vez tinha perdido alguém

Que-que-quem foi, alguém da Ordem? – Harry temia a resposta

Não Harry – respondeu Dumbledore – Mas é de sua família

Da minha família? – Harry perguntou confuso – Mas eu não tenho fa... – mas antes de terminar a frase lembrou-se – Os Dursley

Sim Harry – Dumbledore confirmou

Mas qual?- Harry não acreditava

Seu Primo Duda – disse Dumbledore

Duda! – Harry estava confuso – Mas como ? Porque Voldemort fez isso? – Harry estava completamente abalado com a noticia, tudo bem que ele e Duda não se davam bem, mas ele não queria que o primo morresse

Eu vou te contar tudo Harry – respondeu Dumbledore

Sim – Harry estava pronto para ouvir

Bom – começou Dumbledore – Parece que ontem á noite os Dursley decidiram dar um passeio pelas rua de Londres, Voldemort não sabe onde é a casa deles, mas os dementadores estavam á dias vigiando, as redondezas da casa, porque sabiam que era por ali, já que você e Duda foram atacados no ano passado – Harry assentiu com a cabeça – Voltando á noite passada, eles saíram e os dementadores viram e avisaram Voldemort que eles estavam na rua, e Voldemort resolveu agir...

Mas porque os Dursley? Afinal eles são trouxas não podem saber nada sobre mim – Disse Harry

É ai que você se engana Harry – disse Dumbledore e Harry se espantou – Seu tio Valter e seu primo não sabiam de nada , mas sua tia Petúnia sim – Harry arregalou os olhos.

Como Tia Petúnia pode saber algo? – Harry não estava entendendo nada

Como você sabe, você não morreu naquela noite em que você era bebe, por causa do amor de sua mãe, que se sacrificou por você, e sua tia Petúnia também sabe disso, e por isso Voldemort á procurou.

Para que ela contasse? – perguntou Harry

Exatamente, Como ele já sabe que a profecia não existe mais, ele está procurando outras maneiras para te destruir. Só que sua tia não contou e ele matou Duda

O estômago de Harry deu um solavanco ao ouvir isso

Mas porque ela não contou? – perguntou Harry não entendendo porque tia Petúnia, iria deixar Duda morrer para salvá-lo

Quando você foi deixado na casa de sua tia ela recebeu o aviso de que jamais poderia contar a verdade sobre sua vida á ninguém, senão uma grande maldição seria lançada sobre ela e sua família. – contou Dumbledore

Mas se Voldemort matou Duda, não valeu nada ela esconder o segredo, ela praticamente foi amaldiçoada do mesmo jeito – Concluiu Harry

Ela não contava que Voldemort pudesse matar seu primo, pelo que parece Voldemort não o ameaçou, ele simplesmente lançou um Avada Kedavra, no garoto e desapareceu, mas saiba Harry a maldição seria pior do que isso – Disse Dumbledore

O que é essa maldição ? – perguntou Harry

Não sei, a única coisa que sabemos é que a pior maldição que uma pessoa pode sofrer, é quando ela quebra um feitiço do amor, como o que protege você Harry.

O Senhor nunca viu ninguém sofrer essa maldição? – perguntou Harry novamente

Já sim , mas ela se manifesta diferente em cada pessoa – explicou Dumbledore

Harry imaginou, como devem Ter ficado os Dursley, ao ver que o filho estava morto, e como ficaria sua situação ao voltar para lá no verão

Professor, e os Dursley como ficaram?

Quando chegamos na casa deles ontem á noite, se recusaram á nos receber, então tivemos que invadir a casa, mas não havia mais o que fazer o garoto já estava morto, eles ficaram péssimos e Harry eles acreditam que você é o culpado de tudo – finalizou Dumbledore

Mas como eu? Eu nem estava lá – disse Harry indignado

É mas eles acham que se nunca tivessem recebido você na casa deles isso não teria acontecido – disse Dumbledore

Eles tem razão, eu só trago coisas ruins para os outros – disse Harry cabisbaixo

Não Harry , se você não estivesse morando lá eles já teriam morrido há muito tempo, porque os comensais os procurariam para saber sobre você – Falou Dumbledore novamente

Eu não sabia disso – disse Harry confuso – Eu protejo os Dursley, mas como?

Harry a casa em que você mora é enfeitiçada para que Voldemort não encontre você durante o verão, se você não morasse lá aquela casa seria um alvo fácil para Voldemort , ainda mais sabendo que os Dursley são sua família – Harry novamente ficou surpreso com as palavras de Dumbledore, ficou em silêncio, de repente uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça

Professor , o Senhor me disse que Voldemort quer descobrir como me matar, mas se ele lançar um Avada Kedavra em mim eu morro não é?

Sim Harry morre – confirmou Dumbledore – o feitiço da sua mãe foi valido somente para um Avada Kedrava, não vários

Mas então porque ele ainda não me matou?- perguntou Harry

Harry me responda quantas vezes Voldemort tentou te matar com um Avada Kedrava?

Várias vezes - respondeu Harry ainda sem entender onde Dumbledore queria chegar

Realmente, mas em nenhuma delas ele conseguiu concluir o feitiço – explicou Dumbledore – sempre acontece alguma coisa para que o você não seja atingido – Harry se lembrou da ultima vez em que uma estatua havia pulado em sua frente para lhe salvar – é exatamente essa a defesa que sua mãe te deixou Harry – terminou Dumbledore

Entendi – respondeu Harry pensativo

Harry saiu da sala de Dumbledore um pouco antes da hora do almoço, ainda estava abalado com o acontecido, não gostava do primo, mas queria Ter feito alguma coisa para salvá-lo. Harry entrou no salão principal e se sentou com Rony e Hermione que já almoçavam

Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione – Você está com uma cara péssima

Meu primo – respondeu Harry

O que tem ? – dessa vez foi Rony

Voldemort o matou – disse Harry friamente. Rony deixou cair a asa de frango que segurava no chão

COMO! – Gritou Hermione

Shii! – Fez Harry com o dedo indicador na boca para Hermione – venham, vamos para a sala comunal que eu conto tudo

Os três saíram rapidamente do salão principal, no caminho Rony e Mione tentavam fazer com que Harry dissesse alguma coisa mas o garoto fingia não ouvir. Ao chegarem no salão comunal, os três se sentaram e Harry contou tudo; a conversa de McGonagall e Snape na noite anterior, como Voldemort matara Duda, a raiva dos Dursley, a proteção da casa dos Dursley, e por fim a proteção de sua mãe.

Harry - começou Hermione – Se os Dursley estão com tanta raiva de você para onde você vai no verão?

Harry ainda não tinha pensado nisso , não poderia voltar para a casa dos Dursley no verão, eles não aceitariam, mas isso não era o problema agora e sim Voldemort.

Não sei Mione – respondeu Harry derrotado – eu realmente não sei.

Harry talvez seja melhor voltarmos com as reuniões da AD – disse Rony

Não sei Rony – Harry não conseguia pensar em nada

* * *

**N/A: Alguém vai querer me matar pq eu matei o Duda? Espero q naum! E ai gostaram do cap? Ah sim desculpe pela demora para postar esse cap, é q eu estava realmente sem tempo! Prometo q vou tentar colocar pelo menos um cap por semana!**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Como jah disse vou tentar não demorar mto!**

**Isa Potter: O Rony, igual o da J.K? Sério mesmo? Bom qto aos caps serem maiores, o problema é q essa fic jah está pronta, então tem alguns caps q naum são mto grandes, mas pode ficar sossegada, tem uns q são bem maiores! Eu te entendo perfeitamente, sei como dá raiva qdo queremos ler e o cap acaba!**

**Meninas valeu mesmo pelo comentário, e ateh o proximo cap!**

**Bjs...Jú!**


	5. CAPITULO 5: O Novo Time de Quadribol

**CAPITULO 5: O NOVO TIME DE QUADRIBOL**

Um mês se passou desde a morte de Duda, Harry embora ainda preocupado já estava bem melhor. As aulas já estavam começando á lhe dar o típico trabalho de todo ano, Snape tinha pedido um metro de pergaminho falando sobre a poção de fazer ossos crescerem, McGonagall queria que os alunos transformassem mesas enormes em pequenos ratinhos: Hermione conseguira na terceira tentativa, Harry depois de muitas vezes repetindo "Mesirato" conseguira fazer um pequeno rabinho aparecer no pé da mesa, Rony fizera aparecer somente o focinho. As aulas de Hagrid eram a diversão ,estavam estudando Papamacos uma mistura de papagaio com macaco, o animal inventava apelidos para todos fazendo a classe cair na gargalhada quando dizia algum, ainda mais quando chamou Malfoy de Cachorrinho Malcheiroso, ainda não tinham tocado no assunto da volta da AD desde a conversa em que Rony havia suposto isso. A situação de Harry em relação á Gina ainda era a mesma, até Hermione Ter uma idéia.

Harry – disse ela durante o jantar – eu e o Rony tivemos uma idéia, para você começar á conquistar a Gina

Harry olhou para os dois e depois para Gina, que estava á poucos metros conversando com Dino

Falem – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso

Simples – disse Rony – Você vai ajudar ela á estudar para os NOM's

Harry não acreditou no que ouviu, sinceramente ele acreditava que os amigos pensariam em coisa melhor "Ajudar a Gina estudar? – pensou Harry – Mas eu não sei nem o suficiente para mim!" Harry repetiu o que pensou para os amigos

Ai Harry – resmungou Hermione – Você é pior que o Rony, sabia? – Rony olhou para Hermione com uma cara de quem não entende o que está ouvindo, mas a garota o ignorou- Quem disse que você vai ensinar algo para ela? A Gina é muito inteligente ela só está com medo dos NOM's , ela me pediu uma ajuda para estudar, e eu disse que sim

Mas se você vai ajudá-la , onde eu entro nessa História? – Harry não entendia o que Mione queria dizer. A garota revirou os olhos e respondeu

Harry eu não vou fazer nada – ela parecia estar explicando algo dificílimo para Harry- Nós marcamos de começar á estudar toda noite, quando as aulas voltarem do natal, mas eu simplesmente não vou poder estudar com a Gina por causa das rondas noturnas, então eu falo para ela que você vai ajudar. Entendeu?

Sim – respondeu Harry ainda pensativo – Mas ainda temos um problema

Qual? – perguntou Hermione

Como eu vou ensinar alguma coisa para Gina, se eu não vou tão bem em todas as matérias? – perguntou Harry

Caracas, como você é lento! – dessa vez foi Rony – Você não vai ensinar nada para a Gina, vocês vão conversar!

Conversar? – perguntou novamente Harry

É Harry conversar – respondeu Hermione fazendo gestos com as mãos – Como eu já disse a Gina já sabe tudo, só está insegura, e para você ficar um pouco mais confiante eu vou deixar meus cadernos e minha anotações com você, caso ela pergunte alguma coisa

Ah sim agora eu entendi – disse Harry – Mas ainda tem outro problema

O que ? – perguntou Hermione

O Dino , ele não larga ela um minuto, como eu vou falar com ela , com ele do lado? – perguntou Harry fazendo cara de raiva ao mencionar Dino

É para isso que somos monitores – disse Rony sorrindo – Dino vai Ter que cumprir detenções durante umas duas semanas

Como? Mione você concordou com isso? – perguntou Harry espantado

Sim, fazer o que né é o único jeito de tirar aquela mala de perto da Gina – respondeu Hermione não gostando muito do que iria fazer

É só ele fazer uma coisinha que ele vai pegar uma detenção – disse Rony sorrindo e olhando para Dino que agora mexia nos Cabelos de Gina

Ah tá – disse Harry não acreditando muito que iria conseguir falar com Gina

Terminei – disse Rony jogando os garfos no prato ao terminar o jantar

Eu também – disse Mione fazendo o mesmo – Vamos subir? – perguntou ela á Rony e Harry

Vão vocês dois – respondeu Harry – depois eu vou ainda não terminei

Tudo bem até logo – disse Mione abraçando Rony e o puxando

Harry ficou sentado durante um tempo na mesa da Grifinória, não tinha vontade de sair dali, e além do mais queria deixar Rony e Mione namorarem um pouco. Quando viu que todos já estavam saindo ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a escada de mármore. Já estava no meio da escada quando ouviu uma voz

Potter – era a professora McGonagall – venha comigo até minha sala, preciso falar com você

Aconteceu alguma coisa? Voldemort?- perguntou Harry assustado

Não é outra coisa venha – disse ela puxando Harry pelas vestes

Ao entrar na sala dela , Harry á encarou com uma cara de interrogação

Sente-se Potter – disse ela apontando uma cadeira em frente á sua mesa

O que aconteceu professora? – Harry perguntou aflito

Acalme-se Potter, eu quero falar sobre o time de quadribol – Disse ela

Ah, sim, mas professora, eu acho que você ta falando com a pessoa errada , eu não sou mais do time de quadribol, a Umbridge me tirou – disse Harry cabisbaixo, e a professora sorriu

Harry querido- disse a professora em tom carinhoso(o que não era muito normal) - a Umbridge não manda mais em nada – ela continuava sorrindo – E você acha que eu vou deixar o segundo melhor apanhador da Grifinória fora do time?

Hã? Professora você está querendo dizer que eu..é – Harry tentou falar mas as palavras não saiam

Isso mesmo Potter, você está de novo no time de quadribol – a professora sorria abertamente, o mesmo acontecia com Harry

Isso é maravilhoso professora, achei que nunca mais fosse jogar quadribol na vida – disse Harry

Mas vai Potter, e espero que jogue e conquiste a taça para a Grifinória – disse ela –tenho algo mais para te dizer

Pode falar – Harry assentiu com a cabeça

É sobre o seu amigo o Weasley – disse McGonagall – Na verdade eu deveria falar com ele mas, eu acho que te devo uma explicação e depois você mesmo conta para ele.

O tem o Rony professora? – perguntou Harry sem entender

Bom Potter – ela tentava escolher as palavras – O Weasley é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória

O QUE? – Gritou Harry

Isso mesmo Potter, e espero que você não se irrite com isso – disse a professora

Mas.. o Rony? Porque? – Harry não entendia o porque de não ser ele o novo capitão

Eu falei com o Dumbledore, de inicio você seria o novo capitão , afinal você é o que está á mais tempo no time, mas Dumbledore me disse que seria melhor que fosse o Weasley – explicou a professora – Dumbledore acredita que você não deve Ter mais destaque do que já tem , para que não corra riscos

Mas professora eu..- Harry ia reclamar, mas a professora o interrompeu

Potter, é o melhor para você, e sinceramente – disse ela mudando o tom de voz – eu imaginei que você ficaria feliz por seu amigo não com inveja dele.

Mas eu não estou com inveja! – continuou Harry – Mas...- De repente Harry teve uma lembrança do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando ele e Rony se olharam no espelho de Osejed: ("Então Rony você vê meus pais? - perguntava Harry ansioso" Não estou me vendo, eu sou bonito e estou segurando a taça de quadribol , eu sou capitão do time Harry! – respondeu Rony feliz") Aquilo fez Harry se sentir péssimo. Como ele tivera coragem de tentar acabar com a alegria do amigo por uma inveja idiota? Ele realmente se sentia mal.

Olhe Harry... – tentava explicar McGonagall

Professora é o melhor – disse Harry sorrindo – Rony vai ficar muito feliz, e eu também estou!

Que bom Potter – disse ela em tom definitivo – Quero que vocês dois resolvam tudo, afinal vocês terão que montar o time, porque as artilheiras se formaram, os batedores se demitiram, só sobraram você e o Weasley, o campo de quadribol está reservado para amanha á noite, para vocês fazerem os testes.

Sim professora eu e o Rony vamos resolver isso, e já até sei quem vai ser uma das batedoras – disse Harry

Quem? – perguntou McGonagall

Gina Weasley – respondeu Harry

Ah sim ela joga muito bem , pelo menos como apanhadora ela jogava – disse a professora pensativa

Ela joga muito bem sim, e tenho certeza que vai ser uma boa batedora – falou Harry

Muito bem Potter, você e Weasley são quem decidem, eu só quero que vocês ganhem a taça – disse ela sorrindo – Pode ir agora Potter e diga tudo ao Weasley

Sim professora, mas só mais uma pergunta – falou Harry

Sim Potter diga

Quem foi o primeiro melhor apanhador da Grifinória? – perguntou o garoto

Ah sim foi Tiago Potter, agora vá – respondeu ela apontando a porta

Harry se levantou sorrindo e saiu da sala, foi correndo para a sala comunal da Grifinória, ao entrar Rony beijava Hermione

Podem parar com isso! – disse Harry se sentando no meio dos dois, que ficaram espantados pela atitude de Harry

O que foi Harry? – perguntou Rony levemente irritado – O que aconteceu para você acabar assim com meu beijo, olha você vai ver quando você estiver beijando alguém e..

Você é o novo capitão do Time de Quadribol Rony – disse Harry interrompendo Rony

Eu o que? – Disse Rony com os olhos arregalados – Você tá brincando Harry?

Não estou não acabei de falar com McGonagall, e ela me pediu para te avisar – continuou Harry

Mas como eu? Harry não era para ser você? – perguntava Rony confuso – Afinal você está há mais tempo no time, e além do mais você joga bem melhor do que eu

Rony, se McGonagall e Dumbledore te escolheram é porque você é o melhor – disse Harry sorrindo

Dumbledore também me escolheu ? – Rony estava espantado. Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça

MIONE – Rony olhou para a namorada sorrindo – SOU EU!

É sim parabéns! – Hermione sorria enquanto abraçava Rony

HARRY – disse ele correndo e abraçando Harry também – Eu não acredito

É pode acreditar, e alias já temos uma tarefa – falou Harry

Tarefa? – perguntou Rony

Sim, montar o time – respondeu Harry

Como montar o time? – Rony não entendeu – Só faltam as artilheiras

Rony nós só temos o goleiro e o apanhador – explicou Harry

Você ta querendo dizer que somos só eu e você no time? – Perguntou Rony e Harry confirmou com mais um aceno de cabeça

A McGonagall reservou o campo para amanhã á noite, temos que avisar o pessoal sobre os testes– falou Harry

Teste do que? – Perguntou Gina que se aproximava, do grupo

O novo time de quadribol – falou Hermione, porque Harry ficou mudo ao ver Gina

Que legal, eu vou me candidatar para batedora, ouvi dizer que os dois se demitiram – disse Gina – Harry você é o novo capitão? – perguntou ela encarando Harry, que só conseguiu falar quando Rony lhe deu um cutucão

Na-não, é o Rony – disse ele engasgando

Rony! – disse ela surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo – Nossa parabéns mano!

Obrigada Gininha – disse ele com um enorme sorriso

De repente a porta da sala comunal se abriu e Dino e Simas entraram , Gina ao ve-lo arregalou os olhos

Pessoal se o Dino perguntar, vocês não me viram tá? – disse ela se levantando e escondendo atrás da poltrona onde Dino não pudesse vê-la

Mas Gina.. – Começou Hermione

Shiii! – fez ela para Hermione de trás da poltrona

Rony por onde anda sua irmã? –perguntou Dino se aproximando

Sei não Dino – falou Rony segurando o riso

Ela desapareceu o dia todo – continuou Dino olhando para os lados – Se vocês por acaso á verem, digam que eu estou procurando – disse ele se afastando e subindo para o dormitório masculino

Ela já foi? – perguntou Gina baixinho

Já pode sair Gina – Rony falou sorrindo

Gina se levantou e olhou para os três com riso sem graça

Obrigada, agora é melhor eu ir dormir antes que ele volte – falou ela olhando para a escada do dormitório masculino

Gina porque você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione

Depois eu te falo Mione, Boa Noite – falou ela – Boa Noite Rony, Boa Noite Harry – e saiu correndo em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino

Harry! – disse Hermione gargalhando

O que Mione?- Harry perguntou sem entender

Isso é perfeito – falou Rony gargalhando também

O que é perfeito? – Harry ainda não entendia

Isso que aconteceu, seu inteligente , a Gina escondendo do Dino, é ótimo – explicou Hermione – eu vou descobrir o porque ela fez isso pode esperar Harry

Harry sorriu, finalmente parecia que alguma coisa ia dar certo para ele.

* * *

**N/A: Será que as coisas vão mesmo dar certo para Harry? Ou a Gina só queria escapar um pouco do Dino?. Para saber continue lendo! Hahahahah isso tá parecendo comercial de novela mexicana!**

**Na verdade eu quero agradecer á Isa Potter e á Carol Malfoy Potter por estarem lendo e comentando na minha fic, fico mto feliz com os comentários de vcs, e podem esperar q vai Ter bastante H/G, e Isa a fic tem 12 caps, mas...bom mais pra frente eu digo!**

**Continuem lendo e comentando, e quem começou ler agora comente tb!**

**Bjkas e teh mais Jú!**


	6. CAPITULO 6: A Volta da AD

**CAPITULO 6: A VOLTA DA AD**

Rony estive pensando em uma coisa – dizia Harry enquanto os dois desciam para o café da manhã

O que? – Perguntou Rony um pouco emburrado por Hermione não Ter o esperado

Eu acho que deveríamos colocar a Gina como batedora - respondeu Harry

Hã, a Gina vai bater em quem? – perguntou Rony distraído procurando Hermione

Você quer prestar atenção no que estou falando! A Hermione está com a professora Sprout e você sabe disso – falou Harry

Ta Harry fala – disse Rony desistindo de procurar Hermione

Acho que deveríamos colocar a Gina como batedora – repetiu Harry

Ah sei – disse Rony com um sorriso malicioso

Não é nada disso que você está pensando – disse Harry sorrindo também - eu acho que a Gina joga bem, e deveria ficar no time

É a Gina joga bem sim, mas é bom deixar ela fazer o teste primeiro – falou Rony sentando –se na mesa da Grifinória – depois vemos isso. Ah olha é a Hermione – falou ele sorrindo e apontando uma garota que se aproximava segurando um livro enorme.

Bom dia Rony – disse ela sentando-se e dando um selinho no garoto – Bom Dia Harry

Bom Dia – responderam os dois

Nesse momento várias corujas entraram pelas janelas do salão, uma delas jogou um exemplar do profeta diário nas mãos de Hermione, que o pegou e começou á ler

O que aconteceu Hermione?- Perguntou Harry ao ver Hermione arregalar os olhos com o que via

Voldemort – ela disse – Ele atacou uma loja ontem em Londres só porque demoraram para atende-lo

Se ele já está chegando á esse ponto – refletiu Harry – a situação está realmente feia

É Verdade Harry – concordou Rony

Harry – falou Hermione abaixando a voz- Eu acho que é hora das reuniões da AD voltarem

Não sei – falou Harry

Harry todos nós temos que saber nos defender e você pode ensinar – falou Hermione

Tudo bem – concordou Harry – Pode ser na semana de natal que está chegando

Certo – falou Mione – Eu vou avisar todos hoje mesmo, agora vamos, aula do Snape

As aulas passaram rapidamente, mas a preocupação de Harry que sumira á alguns dias tinha voltado " O que será que Voldemort está pretendendo fazer? Tem alguma coisa errada nisso, mas o que? – pensava Harry" Entrou no dormitório masculino e se jogou em sua cama esquecendo-se completamente da escolha do time de quadribol, seus pensamentos eram terríveis demais para se lembrar de qualquer coisa.

Ai está você – disse Rony entrando no dormitório – Vamos logo temos que escolher o time, você por acaso tinha esquecido é ?

Não, só estava descansando um pouco – mentiu Harry

Já descansou, agora vamos – disse Rony puxando Harry que se levantou e acompanhou o amigo

Os testes foram um verdadeiro desastre, cada candidato era pior que o outro. Gina foi muito bem, Simas também se candidatou para a vaga de artilheiro, Dino queria ser batedor, mas em dois minutos de jogo tomou um balaço o derrubou da vassoura e ele foi eliminado, (para a felicidade de Harry). Ao final de duas horas o time já estava novamente formado: Mattew Standford, Annie Amiston e Simas Finnigan eram os novos artilheiros, Paulie Mask e Gina Weasley eram as batedoras.

A semana de natal chegou rápido, e todos concordaram voltar com as reuniões da AD, inclusive o próprio Dumbledore, e decidiram passar o natal na escola para a reunião. Todos se reuniram na sala de aula de McGonagall, que havia permitido o uso durante a semana do Natal

Bom – disse Harry iniciando a reunião – eu estou gostando muito de poder voltar á ensinar todos vocês, embora já tenha ensinado tudo o que eu sei.

Mas se você já ensinou tudo o que vamos aprender? – perguntou Neville

Eu vou usar essas reuniões para esclarecer duvidas, e para vocês aprenderem realmente á conjurar um patrono – explicou Harry – porque pelo que eu me lembro somente a Hermione e a Cho conseguiram um patrono capaz de espantar um dementador

Mas Harry – falou Cho, a presença dela realmente não atormentava mais Harry – o que eu e a Hermione vamos fazer então?

Vocês duas vão me ajudar – respondeu Harry

Tudo bem então – disse Hermione olhando para Cho, que sorriu

Então vamos lá, façam uma fila – disse Harry olhando para todos

Fila?- perguntou Luna, que parecia Ter acabado de acordar – Mas para que? Não temos um dementador de verdade

Essa é uma coisa que vai facilitar- disse Harry apontando o armário – A professora Tonks , nos emprestou um bicho papão

Harry isso não vai dar certo – resmungou Rony – eu tenho certeza que o meu maior medo não é um dementador

Mas vai Ter que dar um jeito de Ter, eu não quero você treinando um patrono em uma aranha – disse Harry e todos riram – Vai todos em fila, e pensem em um dementador ok? – perguntou Harry para todos

Ok? – responderam as vozes

A fila foi formada, Hermione e Cho ficaram cada uma de um lado do armário, para no caso de algo dar errado, e Harry abria o armário para Dino que era o primeiro da fila, que arregalou os olhos ao ver o enorme dementador vindo em sua direção

Expecto Patronum! – Gritou Dino mas nada saiu de sua varinha á não ser uma pequena fumaça laranja – Expecto Patronum! – continuou gritando, mas o dementador nem dava atenção, e se aproximava mais

Riddikulus! – gritou Harry entrando na frente do dementador que estava muito próximo de Dino

Porque você fez isso Harry – Gritou Dino indignado

Isso o que? – perguntou Harry não entendendo

Você fez ele sumir!- respondeu Dino

Mas ele ia te pegar – Falou Harry não entendendo a raiva de Dino

Não ia , eu já estava quase conseguindo – Falou Dino vermelho

Tudo bem – falou Harry sem vontade de brigar – depois você vai de novo

Dino se afastou para um canto emburrado, enquanto os outros se aproximavam para enfrentar o dementador.

Rony você é o próximo – disse Harry, e Rony se aproximou do armário – Você está pronto? – perguntou Harry e o garoto fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça – então lá vai

Harry abriu o armário, mas ao invés de sair um grande e negro dementador, o que saiu foi uma aranha enorme, batendo as pinças para Rony que recuava para trás, enquanto apertava a varinha com força

RiddiKulus ! – berrou Rony para a aranha que no momento seguinte usava uma saia rosa choque , um chapéu verde limão, e dançava com uma perna só

A sala inteira caiu na gargalhada, mas Harry pareceu não gostar nada do que viu

Rony, você tem que conjurar um patrono não jogar um riddikulus na aranha que deveria ser dementador – falou Harry

Mas Harry, eu não consigo sentir mais medo de um dementador do que de uma aranha – respondeu Rony com as orelhas vermelhas, enquanto todos riam

Mas é o único jeito de você conseguir – falou Harry novamente – eu vou passar para o próximo e depois você tenta de novo, vamos lá a próxima é a Gina

Já estou aqui - disse Gina em frente do armário e sorrindo. Harry por um momento ficou petrificado pelo sorriso, mas voltou assim que Hermione lhe deu um beliscão

Ah...er..sim Gina – disse Harry ainda um pouco perdido – Preparada?

Sim – respondeu Gina

Harry abriu o armário e o grande dementador apareceu, Gina pareceu se abalar um pouco, mas se recompôs logo em seguida e gritou apontando a varinha para o dementador

Expecto Patronum!

O que todos viram em seguida foi impressionante, uma grande leoa dourada saiu da Varinha de Gina, rugiu e pulou no peito do dementador derrubando-o e fazendo-o correr para dentro do armário novamente

Gina! – Hermione estava boquiaberta assim como os outros

Como eu fiz isso? – perguntou Gina impressionada

Perfeito, parabéns Gina! – disse Harry sorridente – agora você vem para o lado dos que ajudam

Obrigada, Harry – Gina sorriu agradecida, se juntando com Hermione e Cho

Se a Gina consegue, eu também posso – disse Dino parando em frente ao armário –Vai logo Harry solta esse dementador imbecil

Harry resolveu, não discutir com Dino pois viu que seria inútil, e abriu o armário, de onde novamente saiu o grande dementador.

Expecto Patronum! – berrou Dino, mas nada saiu de sua varinha – Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum – ele gritava cada vez mais fraco – expecto patro.. ai dá para você sumir logo – reclamou Dino ajoelhado no chão, com o dementador muito próximo á ele

Riddikulus! – gritou Harry na para o falso dementador

De novo Harry? – Gritou Dino furioso

Você queria que eu deixasse ele te pegar? – Harry também estava nervoso

Ele não ia me pegar, você é que acha que ninguém é capaz de conjurar um patrono, somente você! – continuou berrando Dino

É claro que são veja a Gina, Mione e a Cho elas conseguiram, eu não tenho culpa se você não tem força o suficiente para isso! – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom

Ah, mas é claro – disse Dino em tom irônico – O famoso Harry Potter, que conjura patronos e faz com que todas as garotas também consigam!

Eu não tenho culpa alguma, se somente garotas conseguiram – Harry estava simplesmente furioso

Oras Potter, você é mesmo um idiota, acha que é o poderoso so porque tem essa cicatriz inútil na testa, e eu não quero mais me misturar com pessoas do seu nivel –berrou Dino saindo da sala e batendo a porta

Harry ficou parado, com o sangue fervendo, enquanto todos olhavam para ele

Oh, Harry desculpa pelo Dino, ele não é assim, eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu com ele – Disse Gina se aproximando de Harry

Tudo bem Gina, você não tem culpa de nada – respondeu Harry ainda nervoso. Gina se dirigiu á porta e também saiu, os olhares novamente se voltaram para Harry

A reunião de hoje acabou – disse Harry frio – até amanhã para todos

Todos se retiraram da sala, até que sobrou somente Rony e Hermione, que olhavam para Harry sem entender nada.

O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione

Se você não sabe eu não vou explicar Hermione – respondeu Harry ainda frio

Harry porque você brigou com o Dino, desse jeito? – perguntou Hermione novamente ignorando a cara feia de Harry

Eu briguei? – Harry disse arregalando os olhos para Hermione – Ele que começou, o dementador estava praticamente em cima dele

Você não deveria Ter dado atenção para ele – falou Hermione

Sinto muito, se eu não tenho sua paciência, senhora perfeição – respondeu Harry irônico

Harry a Mione está certa – disse Rony saindo do silêncio – Não que eu ache que você devesse ficar calado, mas você praticamente chamou não só o Dino mas todos que não conseguiram o patrono de fracos

Mas eu não quis dizer isso – respondeu Harry

Mas foi o que pareceu – disse novamente Rony – para mim, não fez efeito algum o que você disse, mas para quem não te conhece, a idéia foi outra.

Desculpe Rony, eu não quis te chamar de fraco, sei que você é capaz – falou Harry triste, para Rony que sorriu e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo

A Gina – falou Harry

O que tem a Gina? – perguntou Mione

Ela foi atrás dele – respondeu Harry cabisbaixo

Harry, ela é namorada dele – falou Hermione

Obrigada, por me lembrar – resmungou Harry frio

Desculpe por te magoar – falou Hermione arrependida – Harry você tem que se acostumar com isso, porque até que você consiga mudar os sentimentos de Gina, ela vai ficar atrás do Dino

Isso é se eu conseguir – falou Harry

Mas é claro que vai conseguir – disse Rony – eu conheço minha irmã, e ela não gosta tanto assim do Dino

Harry todos nós já percebemos que tem algo errado nessa historia da Gina com o Dino – explicou Hermione – nenhuma namorada que realmente goste, se esconde atrás de uma poltrona para não ser encontrada

Você por acaso já viu eu ou a Mione, se esconder um do outro?- Perguntou Rony, sorrindo para Hermione

Não – respondeu Harry com a voz baixa – pelo contrário, vocês estão sempre juntos

Então Harry, é só Ter calma, que você vai conseguir – Concluiu Hermione

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu, e a cabeça de McGonagall surgiu

Potter – chamou ela – venha Alvo quer falar com você

Estou indo – disse Harry se levantando do chão – Depois encontro vocês – falou ele olhando para Rony e Hermione

Harry saiu, da sala de aula e mais uma vez acompanhou McGonagall até a sala de Dumbledore, o seu coração batia forte "o que será que aconteceu dessa vez? – ele se perguntava – quem será que morreu?" Pararam em frente a porta da sala de Dumbledore, McGonagall disse a Senha e Harry entrou.

Ah Harry, olá, sente-se – disse Dumbledore apontando a poltrona. Enquanto Harry sentava-se apertando as mãos

O que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto com a voz tremula

O que nós mais temíamos – respondeu Dumbledore – Sua tia Petúnia, revelou seu segredo á Voldemort

**N/A: **_Isa, Carol e Bruna, valeu pelos comentários! Foi mal Ter demorado para atualizar é q tive uns probleminhas com a net! Q bom q gostaram do cap, espero q continuem lendo e comentando!_

_Teh Mais...Ju!_


	7. CAPITULO 7: O Coração Dourado

**CAPITULO 7 : O CORAÇÃO DOURADO**

Depois da conversa com Dumbledore, Harry ficou pior, agora Voldemort sabia o que o protegia, e segundo Dumbledore ele faria de tudo pra achar um jeito de quebrar a sua proteção, Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter tinham desaparecido e Dumbledore lhe dissera que ninguém sabia para onde, Dumbledore acreditava que tinham sido levados para algum lugar por alguma criatura das trevas para assim sofrerem a maldição. As aulas de Harry tinham voltado da semana de natal, os professores não paravam um minuto. As reuniões da AD também continuavam, Rony continuava á ver aranhas e o máximo que ele conseguira fora uma aranha com cabeça de dementador, Rony ficava super irritado mas Hermione sempre conseguia fazer ele ficar calmo

Harry, pronto! – disse Rony em um Domingo á tarde, chegando com Hermione na sala comunal

Pronto o que? – perguntou Harry

Suas aulas com a Gina começam amanha á noite – respondeu Hermione

Isso mesmo – falou Rony sorrindo – o Dino acabou de levar uma detenção de duas semanas

O que ele fez? – perguntou Harry desanimado

Bom – Rony ficou sem jeito de responder – Ele fez uma bolinha de chiclete, e estourou no ouvido de uma garota da Sonserina

Hã! E Vocês deram duas semanas de detenção por causa disso?- Harry não acreditava – Hermione você concordou com isso?

Bem eu na verdade ia dar só uma, mas o Snape viu e o Dino acabou levando duas – respondeu Hermione

As detenções dele vão ser com o Snape? – perguntou Harry

Sim – respondeu Rony com um sorriso malvado imitando Snape – Senhorita Granger, uma semana é pouco, para o Senhor Thomas, duas semanas são o necessário, á partir de amanhã na minha sala depois do jantar até meia noite – Rony e Hermione caíram na gargalhada

Mione, eu não estou te reconhecendo – disse Harry

Harry estou fazendo isso para te ajudar, não tenho nada contra Dino, mas você é meu amigo, e sinceramente eu acho que você merece mais a Gina, apesar de tudo o que você não fez, para que isso acontecesse antes – falou Hermione

Não sei não – falou Harry abaixando a cabeça

Ah não Harry, não – disse Hermione erguendo a cabeça de Harry – Olha esquece um pouco o Voldemort, ele não pode te pegar aqui dentro, e nós vamos descobrir o que ele está pretendendo

É Harry, nós estamos procurando em livros, feitiços para acabar com proteção de amor, e vamos achar- falou Rony

Mas e se não acharmos? – Perguntou Harry – Quando terminar o ano eu não sei para onde vou, e com certeza Voldemort vai se aproveitar disso

Calma, Harry, nós vamos conseguir, e ainda falta muito tempo para o fim do semestre – continuou Hermione – e com certeza Dumbledore não deixar você sair de Hogwarts com o Voldemort solto lá fora

Tá, eu vou tentar esquecer – respondeu Harry ainda preocupado

As aulas do período da manha de Segunda, passaram rapidamente, e os alunos foram dispensados das aulas do período da tarde, devido á uma reunião dos professores. Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram a tarde na biblioteca

Rony procura nesse livro – disse Hermione jogando um livro enorme na frente do garoto

Poção do amor, Casar logo – ia dizendo Hermione, enquanto folheava um livro – Francamente, quem é que vai fazer uma poção para Ter um marido cheiroso? - terminou ela fechando o livro

Alguém que se case, com uma pessoa que use o perfume do Hagrid – respondeu Rony

Isso Rony! – disse Harry parecendo ver a luz no amigo

Isso estava na cara o perfume do Hagrid..- ia falando Rony

Não Rony, Hagrid! – falou novamente Harry

O que tem Hagrid? – perguntou Hermione ainda distraída com o livro

Ele deve saber alguma coisa, vamos temos que falar com ele – disse Harry se levantando

Os três saíram do castelo, e foram em direção á cabana de Hagrid

Olha só até que em fim vocês apareceram – disse Hagrid aparecendo na porta com canino ao seu lado – Pensei que não iriam vir durante o ano todo

Estavamos um pouco ocupados – respondeu Hermione entrando na cabana

Ah sim sei Hermione – disse Hagrid sorrindo olhando para Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas – Rony né?

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - disse Hermione corando

Eu sempre soube, aquelas brigas tinham que Ter algum sentido – Hagrid e Harry riam enquanto Rony e Mione ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos – Mas afinal o que os trouxeram aqui?

Hagrid você sabe algum feitiço para desfazer uma proteção de amor? – perguntou Harry sem rodeios

Para que você quer saber disso? – Perguntou Hagrid fechando a cara

Por nada Hagrid – respondeu Hermione – pesquisa escolar

Sei qual é a pesquisa escolar de vocês senhora Weasley – Hermione corou novamente enquanto Hagrid falava - vocês estão é querendo se meter em confusão, mas eu não vou dizer que o único meio de quebrar um feitiço do amor, é utilizando o coração dourado... epa acho que falei demais – disse Hagrid tapando a boca

Coração dourado? – perguntaram os três juntos

Hagrid o que é isso? – Perguntou Harry ansioso

Não é nada – respondeu Hagrid ríspido – acho melhor vocês irem embora

Mas Hagrid eu preciso saber, é a minha vida que está em jogo – falava Harry enquanto Hagrid os empurrava para fora

Sua vida não está em risco, deixe que Dumbledore cuide de tudo, agora tchau ! – falou Hagrid

Mas... – ainda tentou Harry mas Hagrid fechou a porta na sua cara

Coração dourado – falava Rony baixinho – Mas afinal o que é isso?

É o que eu quero saber – respondeu Harry

Harry deve Ter alguma coisa nos livros – disse Hermione

Não sei já procuramos em muitos livros de magia negra – falou Harry

Mas mesmo assim ainda vou procurar – terminou Hermione quando entraram no salão comunal para o jantar.

Os três jantaram em silêncio, terminaram e foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória, ao chegarem Gina já esperava Hermione, com a mesa apinhada de livros

Mione que bom que você chegou – começou Gina – achei que você não iria aparecer, vem senta aqui – disse Gina apontando uma poltrona ao seu lado

Gina sabe o que é – começou Hermione com uma cara triste – eu não vou poder te ajudar, mudaram os horários da minha ronda, e eu vou Ter que ir

Tudo bem Mione – respondeu Gina um pouco sem graça – eu me viro sozinha

Claro que não Gina – respondeu Hermione – Eu não vou poder te ajudar, mas Harry sim

Harry? – perguntou Gina

Sim ele vai te ajudar, eu falei com ele, e ele disse que sim – falou Hermione empurrando Harry para perto da poltrona ao lado de Gina – você não se importa não é? O Harry é bem inteligente quando quer, e além do mais eu vou deixar meus cadernos com ele, tudo bem?

Tudo Ótimo – respondeu Gina sorrindo – quer coisa melhor do que aprender defesa contra as artes das trevas com o Harry? Nas outras matérias a gente se vira

Então tá, eu vou buscar meu material – falou Hermione sorrido e indo em direção ao dormitório feminino

Vem aqui senta Harry – disse Gina mostrando novamente a poltrona ao seu lado. Mas Harry não saiu do lugar

Harry senta lá – disse Rony com os olhos arregalados para Harry apontando a poltrona- lá do lado da Gina

Ah sim – respondeu Harry se dirigindo para a poltrona

Não liga não Gina, ele é bobo assim mesmo – falou Rony gargalhando e Harry lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante

Quieto Rony! – respondeu Gina – vai cuidar da sua ronda com a Mione, se é que vocês vigiam alguma coisa né!

É claro que vigiamos, tipo nós vigiamos os corredores mais escuros de Hogwarts, esse são muito perigosos! – falou Rony com um sorriso malicioso

Ah é claro que são – disse Harry conseguindo ficar um pouco á vontade perto de Gina- Eu imagino que vocês demoram muito para vigiar esse corredores!

Rony! – falou uma pilha de livros no pé da escada – Amor? Me ajuda!

Harry e Gina gargalharam ao ouvir a ultima frase de Hermione, e mais ainda ao ouvir a resposta de Rony:

Amorzito, porque você carrega tanto livros? – perguntou ele pegando parte do livros dos braços de Hermione

É tudo o que o Harry precisa – explicou ela jogando os livros em cima da mesa, e olhando para Gina e Harry que estavam vermelhos de tanto rir – do que estão rindo?

Nada não Mione – respondeu Harry tentando recuperar o fôlego

Pode ir Mione – disse Gina sem fôlego também – Eu e o Harry nos viramos com o seu pequeno material

Harry cuidado com meu caderno, se alguma coisa acontecer á algum deles eu te mato- falou Hermione apontando o dedo indicador para Harry

Tudo bem pode ir, amorzito – respondeu Harry e os dois voltaram á gargalhar

O que você disse Harry? – perguntou Hermione com o rosto vermelho

Deixa eles Mione, vamos – falou Rony puxando Hermione

Tchau, amor, boa ronda! – Gritou Gina quando os dois saíram pelo buraco da mulher gorda. Um silêncio então tomou conta dos dois, só se ouvia a conversa de outros grifinórios que estavam na sala

Por onde você prefere começar? – perguntou Gina

Qual é a sua maior duvida? – perguntou Harry

Eh.. Transformação – respondeu a garota

Então vamos lá – disse Harry não acreditando que ia ensinar transformação" To ferrado – pensou ele enquanto abria os livros de Hermione – eu não sei nem transformar um sapo em um copo"

Eu tenho que aprender á transformar, um rato em uma coruja – falou ela pegando a varinha e apontando para o rato, que logo em seguida se transformou em uma coruja.

Gina tem certeza que você tem dificuldade em transformação? – perguntou Harry espantado

Tenho – respondeu ela com veemência – Isso foi sorte

Sabe o que eu acho, que isso é falta de confiança – falou Harry – Vai lá tenta transformar a coruja em gato

Eu não consigo – disse Gina

É claro que consegue – disse Harry animando-a – Vai você pode

Gina murmurou o feitiço e logo em seguida a coruja era um gato, assim foi em todos os feitiços Gina era muito inteligente, o que deixou Harry surpreso.

Chega de estudar por hoje – disse Gina depois de um longo tempo – que horas são?

Onze e dez – respondeu Harry

Ah sim, ainda tenho tempo – disse ela aliviada

Tempo para que? – perguntou Harry sem entender

Nada não – disse ela – e você Harry melhorou?

Do que? – perguntou Harry

Você estava um meio perdido entre o Rony e a Mione, lembra? – respondeu ela distraída folheando um livro, que Harry conheceu ser o livro preferido de Mione: Hogwarts uma História

Eu já consegui me situar, quando estou com eles – disse Harry – é só eu deixar eles ficarem sozinhos de vez em quando

É sim, pensou no que eu te disse? – perguntou novamente – de você começar á namorar também

Sem chance – respondeu Harry, não gostando muito de Gina sugerir que ele namorasse alguém que não fosse ela

Mas e a Cho? – perguntou ela ainda olhando o livro

Eu não estou com a Cho – respondeu ele, e Gina levantou os olhos do livro, olhou para Harry ao seu lado e sorriu

Não está com ela? – ela olhava fixamente para ele – Eu achei que vocês namoravam

Não, e faz um bom tempo, que eu nem falo com ela, a não ser pelas reuniões da AD – respondeu ele não entendendo Gina

Gina continuou olhando para ele com um sorriso, Harry sorriu também, e ficaram por uma fração de segundo se olhando, até que Gina pareceu acordar e se voltou para o livro

Olha que coração lindo! – Disse ela apontando para o livro e empurrando-o para que Harry pudesse ver

Harry olhou, sem interesse algum para o coração, que era dourado, com uma cobra cravada no seu centro, no titulo da pagina ele leu "Coração Dourado"

Gina eu não acredito, é o coração dourado! – disse Harry alto, e sua voz ecoou pela sala comunal agora vazia

Coração Dourado? – perguntou Gina sem entender

É– respondeu Harry tentando ler a pagina – escuta Gina "O coração dourado é um dos mais poderosos, artefatos das trevas, foi criado por Salazar Slytherin, alguns anos antes de sua morte. O coração dourado possui, uma luz no seu interior, a única capaz de desfazer feitiços de amor, Salazar criou vários corações dourados, mas foram todos destruidos por professores de Hogwarts, sobrando somente um o qual ninguém sabe onde se encontra"

É isso, eu tenho que acha-lo antes de Voldemort – disse ele para uma Gina desentendida

Harry quer me explicar do que você está falando – Gina estava ficando nervosa

Ta Gina eu vou te contar – disse Harry, e contou toda a história para Gina, que ao final do relato estava espantada

Então quer dizer, que se você-sabe-quem, encontrar o coração antes de você, ele pode te matar? – Gina estava assustada

Isso – respondeu Harry abaixando a cabeça

Ele não vai conseguir, você vai acha-lo e destruir você-sabe-quem – falou Gina tentando consolar Harry

Mas como? – Harry estava desolado

Não importa como, Harry mais vai e pode contar comigo – falou Gina aproximando- se do garoto e abraçando-o

Harry sentiu que o abraço de Gina o reconfortava, ela passava tanta confiança, por mais que Rony e Mione tivessem falado, Gina conseguiu convencer Harry de que tudo daria certo com apenas um abraço um pode contar comigo, Harry abraçou-a com força, ela era tão cheirosa, passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos, ela era..

Ei Gina – disse Rony entrando na sala comunal com Hermione, mas ambos pararam ao ver Harry e Gina abraçados – epa eh.. desculpe interromper – continuou Rony enquanto Harry e Gina se soltavam

O que foi Rony? – resmungou Gina brava

O Dino vem vindo ai – respondeu Rony

E que tem o Dino? – perguntou ela

Eu achei que ele não ia gostar de ver você sozinha com o Harry – respondeu ele sem-graça diante do olhar furioso de Gina

Ele não ia me ver – respondeu ela já levantando e escondendo atrás da poltrona

Gina.. – começou Hermione

Quieta Mione – falou Gina baixinho

Dino entrou na sala, olhou para os lados, mas ao não ver Gina, subiu para o dormitório masculino.

Ele já foi Gina – falou Mione – A senhorita agora pode me explicar agora que história, é essa de se esconder de seu namorado?

Depois agente fala sobre isso – respondeu Gina sentando novamente ao lado de Harry- o que importa agora é o Harry

O que tem o Harry á ver com você se esconder do Dino? – perguntou Rony com um sorriso malicioso

Nada – respondeu Gina tentando não sorrir – o que eu quero dizer é que temos coisas mais importantes para resolver

Eu descobri o que é o coração dourado – disse Harry antes que Rony ou Mione fizessem mais perguntas

Sério? – perguntou Rony, e Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça

Mas como Harry? – perguntou Hermione

No seu livro – respondeu Harry, apontando para a pagina aberta do livro

Hogwarts, uma história? – perguntou novamente Hermione

Isso mesmo – confirmou Gina

Mas como? – Hermione parecia não entender – eu já li esse livro milhões de vezes e nunca vi isso

É Mione parece, que suas leituras não são tão profundas quanto parecem – falou Rony rindo e Hermione fechou a cara

Agora não importa se Mione viu ou não essa pagina do livro – falou Gina - o que importa é que agora ele sabe o que é

Harry você contou para a Gina? – perguntou Rony, fazendo uma careta

Sim, não vejo nada errado nisso, a Gina nos ajudou no ano passado lá no ministério lembra? – respondeu Harry

É claro que lembro – respondeu Rony sem graça – Mas agora só falta você querer chamar a Luna e o Neville

Rony qual é o problema de eu saber o que acontece? – perguntou Gina vermelha

O problema é que você é muito nova, não quero você metida em problemas – respondeu Rony vermelho também

Olha quem fala Ronald Weasley, o aluno exemplar de Hogwarts! – disse Gina em tom irônico – Oras Rony você está metido em problemas desde o primeiro momento que pisou aqui!. Rony ia abrir a boca para responder, quando Hermione interrompeu

Querem parar com isso! Rony vem aqui ler o que fala sobre o coração dourado – disse ela puxando o livro de Harry e Gina para que ela e Rony pudessem ler.

Tinha que ser um sonserino, de novo – resmungou Rony ao terminar de ler

Harry, você tem alguma idéia de onde está esse coração? – perguntou Hermione

Não – respondeu Harry

Porque você não fala com Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione de novo

Para que? – Harry olhou para a garota como se ela dissesse o maior absurdo possível- Dumbledore nunca me contaria nada, ele sempre acha que eu vou correr riscos se saber demais

Mas então Voldemort, vai acha-lo antes de você – disse Rony

Não vai – respondeu Gina – e Harry também não pode falar com Dumbledore

Porque não Gina? Ele tem que contar para Dumbledore o que Voldemort está procurando – falou Hermione

Mione – respondeu Gina – Dumbledore com certeza sabe sobre o coração, se ele souber que o Harry também sabe, ele vai fazer com que seja impossível Harry descobrir algo

Gina tem razão – disse Harry – Dumbledore não quer que eu saiba de nada

Mas então como você vai achar o coração antes dele? – perguntou Rony

Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Harry abaixando a cabeça

Será que esse coração não está no castelo? – perguntou Hermione

Não – respondeu Rony

Como você pode Ter tanta certeza? – Hermione perguntou

Simples, Mione, a pedra filosofal já foi escondida aqui, seria muito obvio para Voldemort, se o coração estivesse aqui também – respondeu o garoto sem pensar muito deixando os outros três surpreendidos

Não sei o que vou fazer – falou Harry ainda de cabeça baixa

* * *

_**N/A:** E ai gostaram?_

_**mione03:** Estou mto feliz que vc esteja lendo! Pode me adicionar no msn sim! Tenho certeza q vou gostar mto de conversar com vc! _

_**Luiza Potter: **Minha nova leitora! Hehehe!Valeu pelo comentário! Bem, embora o Harry e a Gina ainda não tenham chegado nos "finalmentes" acho q nesse cap eles deram uma boa melhorada concorda?_

_**Bruna Granger Potter: **Minha outra nova leitora!rsrsrrs! Tb gosto mto das aulas da AD, é uma das partes que eu mais gosto no quinto livros! Brigada pelo comentário!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Calma Carol...respira...prometo mais H/G nos proximos caps!_

_Meninas brigadão pelos comentários de vcs! Continuem lendo e comentando! Logo tenho novidades para vcs..._

_Teh o proximo cap!_

_Bjks...Ju **  
**_


	8. CAPITULO 8: Conversas

**CAPITULO 8: CONVERSAS**

Saber o que Voldemort queria e não poder fazer nada era realmente frustrante para Harry. Ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina(sempre se escondendo de Dino), tinham virado sócios da biblioteca, era terminar as aulas, ou aparecer algum tempinho livre e lá estavam os quatro de novo, mas os livros de Hogwarts pareciam não saber da existencia de um tal de coração dourado, ou simplesmente não queriam informar. As reuniões da AD continuavam, embora não com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes, Rony e Simas ainda não tinham conseguido o patrono. As aulas de Harry para Gina também continuavam, mas a maior parte dessa aula ou era utilizada para revirar os livros em busca de alguma informação do coração, ou Harry e Gina ficavam conversando, na maioria das vezes ficavam esperando Rony e Hermione que iam procurar escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, livros na seção reservada da biblioteca.

Harry eu não sabia que você era assim – falou Gina na ultima noite de detenção de Dino

Assim como Gina? – perguntou Harry sem entender

Assim, normal – respondeu ela

Normal? – Harry não entendeu

É normal, sabe grande parte dessa escola acha que você é... – Gina não encontrava a palavra certa

Metido, convencido – completou Harry

Isso – falou ela sorrindo

Grande parte dessa escola não me conhece – Harry falava olhando serio para Gina, que estava sentada na sua frente – eles acham que eu gosto de ser o que sou, o que não sabem é que eu faria tudo para ser normal e Ter uma família.

Você ainda vai Ter uma família Harry – falou Gina – quando você casar

É espero que sim – disse ele – Mas me responde uma coisa Gina, você também me acha metido?

Achava sim um pouco – confessou ela sorrindo – mas sempre tive uma admiração por você, por ser tão determinado e corajoso – nesse momento ela corou – mas você sempre me pareceu um pouco esnobe, não permitindo que ninguém se aproximasse de você e de seu mundo, somente Rony e Hermione

Mas eu não sou assim – falou Harry – pelo contrário as vezes eu sinto que as pessoas á minha volta é que não querem se aproximar de mim, como você, desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, que eu te conheço, mas só agora é que vejo quem realmente você é

Eu sempre quis me aproximar de você, mas não sabia como – disse ela

Gina! Eu já fui varias vezes em sua casa, estou sempre junto com seu irmão, a coisa mais fácil era você se aproximar de mim – disse Harry se lembrando de alguma coisa e sorrindo – mas sempre que você me via na sua casa você se escondia, até gritar ao me ver você já gritou. Gina sorriu

Eu não sou mais aquela Gina, Harry – falou ela

Eu sei – falou ele – e para falar a verdade, eu prefiro essa Gina, que fala tudo o que pensa e parece não Ter medo de nada

É mais tenho sim, tem muitas coisas que eu ainda não consigo enfrentar – falou ela abaixando a cabeça

O que por exemplo? – perguntou Harry, com medo da resposta

Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Harry, o garoto sentiu que ficava vermelho, ela se levantou e Harry fez o mesmo, andaram e pararam um frente do outro, muito próximos, ambos podiam sentir o calor que vinha do corpo do outro, Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos de Gina..

Ei Harry – falou uma pilha de livros na porta da sala comunal, junto com outra pilha do seu lado – dá para ajudar?

Harry e Gina se afastaram e foram ajudar Rony e Mione, que nada viram do que estava acontecendo, já que os livros tapavam suas visões.

Ufa! – Falou Rony jogando os livros sobre a mesa – olha Harry esses são os últimos

É, temos que torcer para que tenha alguma coisa nesses – falou Hermione olhando a enorme pilha

Harry e Gina, ainda estava em silêncio e evitavam olhar um para o outro

O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Rony olhando para os dois – perderam a língua foi?

Nada – respondeu Gina imediatamente

É não aconteceu nada – concordou Harry

Bom estão vamos começar á procurar logo – disse Hermione sentando-se e pegando um livro enorme

Rony se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, e pegou um livro também, mas Harry e Gina continuavam de pé, com cara de assustados

Ei dá para vocês ajudarem? – perguntou Hermione

Ah sim – disseram os dois juntos

Então é melhor vocês sentarem né! – falou novamente Hermione, apontando duas poltronas em sua frente

É sim – disseram os dois juntos de novo, e se sentaram um do lado do outro

Harry não conseguia, se concentrar no livro, ele sabia que se Rony e Hermione não tivessem chegado alguma coisa teria acontecido, só não sabia como Gina reagiria, afinal ela tinha namorado. O garoto com muita vergonha olhou para seu lado, e viu que Gina parecia não ler nada do que estava escrito no livro, mas mesmo assim não desviava seu olhar dele, Harry se voltou para seu livro, mas sem querem olhou para Rony que o olhava com um sorriso e com um olhar o mais malicioso possível, Harry o ignorou e voltou para seu livro

Gina, olha o Dino na porta – falou Hermione, mostrando o garoto que entrava

Valeu, Mione, eu não tinha visto – disse Gina se escondendo novamente do namorado, que dessa vez nem perguntou nada e simplesmente se dirigiu ao dormitório masculino

Já foi ,pode aparecer – falou Rony

Gina você precisa dar um jeito nisso – disse Hermione quando a garota apareceu – Eu nunca vi namorada esconder de namorado

Eu tenho meus motivos Mione – respondeu Gina querendo encerrar o assunto, mas Hermione não desistiu

O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?

Já falei que depois agente conversa – respondeu Gina

Depois nada, agora! – falou Hermione

Agora não - ela respondeu fazendo sinais com os olhos indicando Harry e Rony

Meninos, vão dormir – mandou Hermione se virando para os dois

Mas.. – começou Harry

Vão dormir, os dois eu preciso falar muito sério com a Gina – falou ela

Se é com a Gina eu também quero ouvir! – reclamou Rony

Não pode não! – falou Hermione fechando a cara pra Rony – vai logo Rony, antes que eu fique nervosa

A Gina é minha irmã – falou Rony apontando o dedo para ele mesmo – e eu tenho direito de saber o que acontece com ela

RONALD WEASLEY – berrou Hermione – SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!

Tudo bem - disse Rony vencido – não precisa gritar, você vai acordar todo mundo!

Desculpe – disse Hermione se recompondo – mas é que você as vezes é tão teimoso que me irrita – ela se aproximou de Rony e o beijou – Boa Noite

Boa Noite – respondeu ele e foi para as escadas com Harry ao seu lado

A Hermione é que pensa que eu não vou ouvir nada – disse Rony quando já estavam no meio da escada e fora da visão de Hermione

O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry ao ver o amigo sentar em um degrau da escada

Eu? Nada vou ficar aqui, dá pra ouvir tudo – respondeu Rony – e acho melhor você sentar também, tenho certeza que você vai aparecer nessa conversa

Harry sentou-se, estava muito curioso para saber o porque Gina se escondia de Dino.

Gina eu quero a verdade – falava Hermione

Mas nem eu sei qual é a verdade – respondeu Gina

Gina você tem certeza que gosta do Dino?

Os garotos ouviram que ambas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e depois novamente a voz de Hermione

Gina me responde

Eu não gosto dele – respondeu Gina, numa voz tão baixa, que os dois quase não ouviram, mas Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a resposta de Gina

Então porque está com ele? – perguntou Hermione com uma voz espantada

Sabe – começou Gina – eu achava que gostava dele no inicio, mas depois eu fui percebendo que não

Então simples, termina com ele – falou Hermione em tom autoritário

Não é tão fácil assim – falou Gina em voz baixa

É claro que é, chega nele e fala: acabou

Eu espero que ela nunca me diga essa frase – resmungou Rony, ao ouvir o que Hermione dizia

Shiii – falou Harry levando o indicador aos lábios – desse jeito não vamos ouvir nada

...fácil – os garotos ouviram o final da frase de Gina

O que não é fácil, é você ficar se escondendo dele – falou Hermione

Mione me responde uma coisa – falou Gina

Sim, pergunta.

O que você sente quando beija o Rony? – perguntou Gina. Hermione ficou em silêncio, Rony estava quase caindo da escada para ouvir a resposta de Hermione

Eu me sinto feliz – começou Hermione com uma voz tímida – parece que tudo para ao meu redor, me esqueço de todas as coisas ruins que estão acontecendo, só o que me importa é que ele existe e está ali comigo – Harry olhou para o lado e viu um enorme sorriso no rosto de Rony

E o que mais? – perguntou Gina

Meu coração bate mais forte, é melhor do que quando consigo ir muito bem em alguma prova, ah Gina eu me sinto completa quando estou com ele, como se nada de mal pudesse me acontecer – terminou Hermione, e Rony continuava sorrindo

E você Gina o que sente quando beija o Dino? – perguntou Hermione e dessa vez foi Harry quem quase caiu da escada para ouvir a resposta de Gina

Nada – respondeu ela

Como nada? – Hermione perguntou sem entender – alguma coisa você tem que sentir!

Eu sinto sim – continuou Gina com voz triste – sinto vontade que ele pare logo com aquilo, sabe as vezes até tenho medo que ele me beije

Gina isso é péssimo – falou Hermione

Isso é ótimo – sussurrou Rony para Harry que sorria

Você tem que terminar logo com ele – Concluiu Hermione

Eu sei, mas o problema é como – falou Gina

Gina, você tem que Ter coragem o que você não pode é continuar assim – disse Hermione

É eu vou tomar coragem, eu vou terminar com ele – respondeu Gina – vou tentar fazer isso amanha mesmo – Harry sorria de orelha á orelha

Gina, agora me tira outra duvida – falou novamente Hermione – Você está gostando de alguém? – Gina ficou em silêncio, Harry ficou de pé na escada, mas Rony o fez sentar novamente

Não sei – respondeu Gina

Como não sabe é sim ou não – falou Hermione

Não, eu não estou gostando de ninguém – respondeu ela e Harry murchou

Tá bom acredito – falou Hermione com uma voz estranha e Rony sorriu - e o Harry

O que tem o Harry ?- perguntou Gina sem entender

Como foram as aulas de vocês? – perguntou Hermione

Pra que ela tá falando das aulas? – Harry perguntou para Rony

Calma – respondeu o amigo em um sussurro – a Mione sabe o que tá fazendo, eu tenho certeza

Foram muito boas – respondeu Gina

E vocês conversaram bastante? – perguntou Hermione

Ah, sim – o tom da voz de Gina tinha mudado – sabe Mione o Harry me surpreendeu, ele é muito diferente do que eu imaginava

Eu sempre disse isso para você Gina, mas você nunca quis se aproximar dele – falou Hermione

É eu sei, mas é que antes eu morria de medo dele – falou Gina

Medo nada você tinha era vergonha dele – disse Hermione

É verdade, eu gelava só na idéia de dizer oi para ele – Harry percebeu pela voz que Gina sorria

E agora Gina, você ainda tem vergonha dele? – perguntou Hermione

Não – respondeu Gina

E seus sentimentos? Continuam os mesmos? – perguntou Hermione – Você ainda gosta dele? – Gina demorou um pouco para responder

Harry agora é meu amigo – respondeu Gina com uma voz rouca. Harry abaixou a cabeça.

Ta Gina, ele é seu amigo – disse Hermione, com aquela voz estranha novamente, e Rony sorriu de novo

Mione, eu estou com sono , vamos dormir?- falou Gina

Pode ir Gina , eu ainda vou arrumar esses livros – respondeu Hermione

Então tá, boa noite – falou Gina

Boa noite – respondeu ela, os garotos ouviram os passos da garota de afastando, e depois Hermione sussurrado

Ei você dois podem descer ela já foi – Harry e Rony olharam assustados um para o outro – eu que vocês estão ai venham logo – terminou Hermione, e Rony e Harry se levantaram descendo as escadas

Eu sabia... – Hermione começou mas foi interrompida por Rony que lhe tascou um beijo

E ai o mundo parou? – perguntou ele sorrindo quando soltou Hermione

Como você é tonto! – reclamou Hermione, vermelha enquanto sorria

Você ouviu né Harry? – perguntou ela se soltando de Rony

Sim, eu sou só um amigo – respondeu ele triste

Eu to perguntando da parte em que ela falou que vai largar do Dino – falou Hermione

Sim – respondeu Harry ainda triste

Porque está triste então, ela vai largar dele, o campo vai ficar livre para você – Hermione disse sorrindo

Livre para que? – perguntou Harry – ela mesma já disse que eu sou só um amigo pra ela

Isso foi o que você ouviu, não o que viu – Hermione falou ainda sorrindo

Como assim? – Harry não entendeu

Você precisava ver a cara dela quando eu falei de você – contou Hermione – quando eu falei do Dino ela fechou a cara, mas quando eu falei de você, ela sorriu de um jeito, e quando eu perguntei se ela gostava de você ela sorriu de novo e ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

Mas ela disse que sou só amigo – falou Harry querendo mostrar o obvio para Hermione

Você não entende nada mesmo – reclamou Hermione – eu vou dormir boa noite para os dois – disse ela se despedindo de Rony com um selinho

Boa noite – responderam ambos

O que ela quis dizer com "Você não entende nada mesmo"? – perguntou Harry quando Hermione sumiu

Não sei não, eu entendi o mesmo que você – respondeu Rony dando os ombros

* * *

**_N/A_:**_ Hum...as coisas entre Harry e Gina estão esquentando! E ai gostaram? Me respondam uma coisa: Vocês gostariam de ver uma continuação dessa fic? Pq vcs sabem q essa está terminando ne?_

_**Isa Potter: **Senti sua falta no cap anterior! Mas ainda bem q vc voltou! Some mais naum ein! Heheh...Bem acho q esse cap esclareceu sua duvida sobre a Gina ficar se escondendo né?_

Bruna Granger Potter: Valeu pelo comentário! Com eu já disse as coisas estão esquentando! 

**Jokka: **_Fiquei mto feliz com seu comentário! Que bom q consegui fazer com q vc se interessar novamente por Harry Potter, isso é mto lisonjeante para mim!...Nossa minha fic parecida com a J.K? Ah não é para tanto, mas mesmo assim é uma honra para mim! Valeu e continue lendo!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Otimo! Continue respirando hein! Hahaha, valeu!_

_Teh o proximo cap..._

_Bjkas Ju!_


	9. CAPITULO 9: Raios e Trovões

**CAPITULO 9: RAIOS E TROVÕES**

Os dias continuavam passando em Hogwarts, Harry não tinha conseguido encontrar nada sobre o coração dourado em livros, Voldemort não se manifestava há meses o que deixava Harry preocupado. As reuniões da AD, continuavam todos estavam repassando as azarações menos Rony que ainda não tinha conseguido um patrono. Gina não tinha terminado com Dino e continuava se escondendo dele, Hermione tentava consolar Harry dizendo que era só uma questão de tempo, mas Harry já começava á se conformar que nada ia dar certo mesmo.

Harry quer parar de reclamar? – resmungou Hermione para ele, durante o café da manha

O que você quer que eu faça? – Harry respondeu – eu não tenho culpa, se a minha vida não é tão perfeita como a sua

Mas Harry.. – Ia dizendo Hermione, mas Harry não deixou

Eu não tenho culpa, se tem um doido solto por ai procurando a porcaria de um coração para me matar, e se a garota que eu gosto namora outro!

Tem culpa sim – respondeu Hermione nervosa – Ao invés de você reclamar você devia agir, não ficar se fazendo de coitadinho!

Eu não estou me fazendo de coitadinho Hermione! – respondeu Harry nervoso, ficando de pé – eu queria que você sentisse um Terço do que eu sinto, ai você ia ver – Harry se sentou novamente, e fechou a cara

Alunos e Alunas de Hogwarts – começou Dumbledore se levantando – Já estamos no mês de abril e creio que já é hora de fazer um comunicado aos alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, como todos os alunos do sétimo ano sabem no mês de junho teremos a formatura, e logo após o tradicional baile, mas nesse ano tomei a liberdade de convidar os alunos do sexto ano para a formatura e o baile, podendo esses então trazerem alunos de outras séries.

Professor, porque isso? – perguntou uma aluna do sétimo ano da lufa-lufa

Eu e os professores queremos, que os alunos do sexto ano vejam como é a formatura, para se prepararem para o ano que vem, o aviso está dado, agora cada um que procure seu par – terminou Dumbledore, voltando á se sentar

Mione você quer ir comigo? – perguntou Rony

É claro que sim – respondeu ela sorrindo

Era só o que me faltava – resmungou Harry

Que foi Harry? – perguntou Rony sem entender

Além de todos os problemas que já tenho ainda vou Ter que começar á me preocupar em encontrar uma menina para ir ao baile comigo – respondeu ele com a cara feia

Oras Harry, simples convide a Gina – falou Hermione e Harry a fuzilou com o olhar

Cala Boca Hermione! – disse ele

Harry não fala assim com a Mione – advertiu Rony

Então mande ela parar de me atormentar – disse Harry

Mione pare de atormentar o Harry – falou Rony virando-se para a namorada

Eu não estou atormentando ninguém – respondeu ela ofendida – Harry olha para a Gina

Para que?- Perguntou Harry – Para ver ela beijando o Dino? Para quem não gostava dele ela beija ele demais não é Hermione?

Estou mandando você olhar para ela – falou Hermione novamente

Não – respondeu Harry

Harry a Gina está com uma cara péssima – falou Rony e Harry resolveu olhar. Dino tentava á todo custo beijá-la, ela o empurrava, mas ele não desistia, até que Gina se levantou e largou Dino sozinho

Harry não estou querendo ser chata, mas é que tudo é tão obvio, que me irrita ver que você não está fazendo nada – falou Hermione

Mione eu só vou fazer alguma coisa quando ela terminar com ele – falou Harry decidido

Tudo bem é um direito seu, você é quem sabe – falou Hermione dando os ombros

Mudando de assunto – começou Rony – Harry e o Voldemort?

Ele não se manifestou mais, tenho medo dele surpreender á todos – respondeu Harry – eu sei que ele está á procura do coração dourado, não sei mais o que fazer para encontrar esse coração antes dele

Harry você está praticando oclumencia? – perguntou Hermione

Não, Snape não quis mais me ensinar, e não é nada seguro Dumbledore me ensinar – respondeu Harry – com Voldemort entrando em minha mente quando quer, é bem capaz de eu atacar Dumbledore

Mas Harry, você não teve mais sonhos – disse Rony – isso significa que ele não entra mais em sua mente.

Isso era antes dele não saber que podia fazer isso, mas agora que ele sabe, ele só me mostra o que quiser – explicou Harry – Dumbledore me disse, que raramente saberei alguma coisa que Voldemort não queira.

Você não acha que é hora de falar com Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione

Não, como eu já disse se ele souber que eu sei sobre o coração dourado, vai fazer de tudo para que eu não saiba de nada – disse Harry

Mas você já não sabe de nada mesmo – respondeu Hermione – Você só sabe o que é o coração, mas nada adianta se você não souber onde ele está.

Isso é verdade, mas ainda tenho chances de saber de algo, é melhor Dumbledore pensar que eu nem estou lembrando de Voldemort – Concluiu Harry

É Mione eu concordo com o Harry – disse Rony

Harry você sabe minha opinião – falou Hermione se levantando – agora vamos temos aula da Tonks

Ao menos isso – continuou reclamando Harry – Pelo menos não tem aula do Snape hoje

Harry – começou Rony rindo – desde quando eu te conheço, hoje é o dia que você está mais bem humorado!

Não enche Rony – respondeu Harry

As aulas passaram normalmente Harry continuava mal humorado, e ficou mais ainda quando a professora Tonks pediu um metro e meio de pergaminho, dizendo qual era a azaração mais difícil de executar e porque.

Ela acha que não tenho o que fazer – reclamou Harry ao ouvir o que a professora pedia

Mas Harry – Rony se empenhava em atormentar Harry – Você disse no café da manhã que preferia essa aula do que a aula do Snape

Rony já disse para não encher – Harry respondeu entre dentes – a Tonks está ficando doida onde já se viu pedir um metro e meio de pergaminho falando de uma idiotice feito essa!.

Ah idiotice Sr. Potter – falou a professora que estava atrás de Harry e escutava tudo – Creio então que o senhor possa fazer então dois metros de pergaminho, e depois apresentar para a sala

O que! Ah não professora – reclamou Harry

Ah sim, dois metros de pergaminho e dez pontos á menos para a Grifinória – respondeu ela se afastando

Eu não acredito! – disse Harry dando um soco na mesa

Sortudo você não? – Rony se segurava para não gargalhar – espero que seja bem convincente na sua explicação para recuperar os pontos que você perdeu!

Francamente, Harry – Hermione resolveu se manifestar – Viu o que você fez com esse seu mal humor? dez pontos á menos

Grande coisa dez pontos – respondeu Harry irritado – eu os consigo de volta em uma partida de quadribol, e não são só dez, mas cento e cinqüenta

Então trate de conseguir logo! – respondeu Hermione

Nas outras aulas foram a mesma coisa no final do dia Harry tinha conseguido perder cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, e mais sete metros de pergaminho nas atividades.

Cuidado para quando você for para o dormitório, para não perder mais dez pontos tá Harry! – falou Hermione se levantando da mesa de jantar, junto com Rony

E nem conseguir mais uns metros de pergaminho! – disse Rony rindo

Sumam da minha frente vocês dois – resmungou Harry sem olhar para os amigos – Está na hora de vocês namorarem,

Ah com certeza! – respondeu Rony enlaçando Hermione pela cintura e puxando-a para a saída do salão principal

Harry continuou sentado na mesa da Grifinória por um bom tempo, não tinha fome mas também não tinha vontade de ir para a sala comunal e ouvir Rony e Hermione falando qualquer coisa, os amigos as vezes não entendiam, como as coisas eram difíceis para ele e simplesmente o criticavam, principalmente Hermione. Outro problema agora estava na cabeça de Harry: Com quem ele iria no baile? A vontade dele era que Gina fosse com ele, olhou para o lado e viu Gina sentada com Dino a cara fechada continuava a mesma, mas ela ainda estava com Dino. Harry á viu se levantar e sair de mãos dadas com o namorado, resolveu esquecer por um momento de Gina, o problema pior ainda não tinha solução: Voldemort. Harry não sabia o que fazer, não fazia a mínima idéia do que o Lord das trevas estava fazendo, não queria dizer nada para Dumbledore, mas sabia que se continuasse sem saber de nada iria Ter que procurar o diretor. Harry se levantou, olhou para o telhado e viu que uma grande tempestade caia lá fora, lentamente saiu do salão principal, subiu a escada de mármore, e foi em direção á sala comunal, quando estava próximo ao retrato da mulher gorda ouviu vozes, que reconheceu ser a de Gina e Dino que pareciam discutir, Harry se escondeu atrás de uma estátua e ficou ouvindo.

Gina o que você está querendo dizer? – perguntava Dino em voz alta

Isso o que você ouviu acho melhor terminarmos – respondeu Gina

Mas porque? – Dino não entendia – Estamos tão bem

Você acha que estamos bem? – perguntou Gina erguendo a voz

Sim acho – respondeu Dino

Mas não estamos – falou Gina – e eu quero terminar

Harry viu quando Dino sacudiu e coçou a cabeça

Eu não quero terminar – Harry notou que Dino estava se irritando

Mas vamos terminar – insistiu Gina – Eu não te amo – finalizou ela em voz baixa

Não me ama? – gritou Dino - e ama quem então ?

Ninguém, só não acho que seja bom continuarmos juntos se eu não sinto nada por você – respondeu Gina

Eu não acredito – Dino estava nervoso – Tem algum cara na história e você vai me dizer quem é!

Não tem ninguém Dino! – gritou Gina

Tem sim! – berrou Dino em resposta – e já até sei quem é

Eu já falei que não tem ninguém, e se tivesse você não teria nada á ver com isso! – respondeu a garota irritada

Harry percebeu que a pequena discussão estava se tornando uma grande briga, resolveu sair de trás da estátua para que a briga não piorasse, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ah ai está ele! – gritou Dino ao ver Harry se aproximando

O que Harry tem haver com isso Dino? – perguntou Gina

TUDO! – Gritou Dino vermelho

Você pode me deixar passar – falou Harry calmamente tentando passar por Dino

Não – respondeu Dino tapando a entrada

Dino deixa o Harry ir – disse Gina – ele não tem nada haver com nossa discussão

É claro que tem, ele é o motivo de você querer terminar comigo – respondeu Dino, e Harry olhou para Gina sem entender

Dino deixa o Harry passar – pediu Gina com voz chorosa

Eu já percebi tudo! – gritou ele

Dino por favor.. – Gina começava á chorar

Você pensa que eu sou Burro Gina? – continuou Dino sem ligar para o pedido de Gina

Dino não.. – Gina agora chorava de verdade

O tempo todo falando dele – disse Dino apontando Harry, que ainda continuava olhando sem entender – o Harry é não sei o que... , ah o Harry... - Dino agora imitava a voz de Gina

Dino pare com isso – Gina continuava á pedir

VOCE AMA ELE GINA! – berrou Dino e Harry olhou espantado para ambos – AMA E ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA Á PONTO DE ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TERMINANDO COMIGO POR OUTRO MOTIVO!

CALA BOCA DINO! – Berrou Gina

Você se deu mal Gininha – o tom de Dino agora era irônico – O seu querido Harry não dá a mínima para você, e você vai ficar sozinha

EU TE ODEIO! – berrou Gina saindo correndo

EU TAMBÉM – respondeu ele entrando para a sala comunal

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Gina, tinha que Ter certeza de que o que Dino dissera era verdade. Harry viu a garota correndo pelo grande corredor.

Gina me espere! – Harry gritou, mas Gina não respondeu e continuou correndo

Harry á viu descer a grande escada de mármore, e ir em direção á saída do castelo. Harry desceu a escada e saiu do castelo se lançando na grande e fria tempestade que caia, tinha perdido Gina de vista, correu por quase todo imenso jardim do castelo, a chuva atrapalhava sua visão, mas não via nenhum sinal de Gina, raios e relâmpagos iluminavam o castelo que parecia fantasmagórico.

GINA – berrou Harry em meio á escuridão, mas não obteve resposta – GINA CADE VOCE? ME RESPONDA – a única coisa que Harry ouvia era o barulho da chuva e dos trovões que não paravam. Até que um relâmpago iluminou uma arvore próxima e ele viu Gina sentada

Gina – disse Harry se aproximando e ajoelhando ao lado de Gina

Harry vai embora – respondeu ela chorando

Então você vem comigo – falou ele

Me deixe sozinha – ela falou ainda sem olhar para Harry

Eu nunca vou te deixar no meio dessa tempestade sozinha – disse Harry sentando-se ao lado dela – Se você quer ficar eu também fico

Você vai ficar doente – falou ela erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Harry que pela luz fraca que vinha do castelo reparou que a garota tinha os olhos vermelhos

Então somos dois – disse ele tentando sorrir

Oh Harry! – choramingou ela abraçando o com força

Por mais que estivesse frio Harry sentiu que aquele abraço o aquecia, Gina chorava e ele sentia as imensas lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu pescoço, não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca, era tão bom estar ali com ela, mesmo que fosse em meio á uma tempestade. Gina afastou a cabeça do seu ombro e o olhou profundamente.

Gina – falou Harry com voz tímida – Aquilo que o Dino disse er...bem...hã.. era verdade?. Gina abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio

Sim – respondeu ela em voz baixa sem olhar para Harry – Mas você não tem obrigação de sentir o mesmo por mim e..

Você me ama? – interrompeu ele com voz rouca. Gina fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça

Harry pegou o queixo de Gina e ergueu seu rosto, mas Gina evitou seu olhar.

Gina olha pra mim – falou Harry com a mesma voz rouca de antes

Gina ergueu os olhos e encarou Harry, que podia sentir que a garota não conseguia respirar normalmente, passou as mãos nos cabelos dela, que embora molhados ainda eram muito macios, sorriu, Gina timidamente sorriu de volta e passou também passou a mãos nos cabelos molhados de Harry, que agora insistiam em cobrir-lhe a testa. Harry se aproximou lentamente de Gina, continuava á sentir sua respiração acelerada, ambos tinham se esquecido que a forte tempestade caia sobre eles. Harry sorriu novamente e beijou-a no inicio lentamente mas em segundos o beijo já era intenso, nenhum dos dois sabia explicar o que sentiam, Harry que á poucos momentos sentia frio, agora se sentia mais aquecido como nunca havia estado em toda sua vida, as delicadas e pequenas mãos de Gina entrelaçavam seus cabelos lhe provocando pequenos arrepios, Harry sentia o coração disparado, uma forte onda de felicidade invadia seu espirito, abraçava a garota cada vez com mais força não queria que ela o largasse nunca... Até que pararam de se beijar Harry sorria o mesmo acontecia com Gina.

Eu te amo – falou ele com um leve sorriso

Te amo – respondeu ela. E se beijaram novamente

Gina – falou Harry depois de um longo tempo juntos

Hã – respondeu ela ainda abraçada em Harry

Acho que ainda está chovendo – falou ele

Ih, é mesmo, agente esqueceu esse pequeno detalhe – disse Gina rindo

Vamos se não você vai ficar doente – falou Harry puxando Gina

Então vamos ser dois – falou Gina rindo ao repetir a frase de Harry de momentos atrás

Os dois andavam de mãos dadas pelos imensos gramados da escola, a chuva continuava á cair, mas eles não se importavam com isso, caminhavam lentamente, não queriam chegar á sala comunal tão cedo

Gina porque você não me disse nada? – perguntou Harry ao alcançarem a entrada do castelo

Harry você sempre soube que eu gostava de você – respondeu ela

Não o que eu soube, é que você gostava de mim, ai me esqueceu e começou á sair com o Miguel e depois com o Dino – lembrou Harry

Mas eu gostava de você – insistiu ela – só que eu resolvi parar de dizer isso o tempo todo, e tentar te esquecer ,afinal você nem ligava para mim

Eu era um idiota mesmo – falou Harry – como eu nunca pude reparar em você, sempre ali perto de mim, e eu nada, eu sou um imbecil mesmo

Não Harry você só não gostava de mim, eu não queria que você ficasse comigo pensando na Cho – disse Gina

Mas agora eu só penso em você – disse Harry abraçando Gina pela cintura enquanto andava – Você não sabe como atormentei o Rony e a Mione por causa disso

Rony e Mione? – perguntou Gina sem entender

É no começo a Mione me deu maior sermão, disse que era bem feito eu estar gostando de você e você estar com outro mas depois ela me ajudou e o Rony também – contou Harry

É eu percebi que a Mione andava falando demais de você para mim e... então espera ai – falou Gina lembrando-se de algo – A detenção do Dino foi de propósito? – perguntou ela por fim.

É, foi – respondeu Harry com um sorriso maroto – Você não vai ficar brava né? Foi o único jeito de tentar afastar Dino de você – Falou Harry ao ver Gina fechar a cara, mas no momento seguinte ela estava gargalhando

Perfeito, foi a melhor coisa que vocês fizeram, eu não agüentava mais o Dino – falou ela – pena que ele teve que cumprir detenção.

Ah não foi uma coisa tão ruim, ele só teve que limpar os troféus , eu já fiz isso tantas vezes – falou Harry sorrindo – é bom que você foi se acostumando, porque agora você está namorando o rei das detenções.

Namorando? – Gina perguntou com um leve sorriso – Você está falando serio Harry? Namorando?

É claro que estou, lembra da sua idéia de eu arrumar uma namorada? – Gina fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry – então segui seu conselho to namorando uma tal de Gina Weasley , e quando o Rony e a Mione começarem á se agarrar na minha frente eu agarro ela.

Ah sim senhor Harry Potter é a melhor coisa que você fez – respondeu ela sorrindo e virando-se para Harry beijando-o

Eles se aproximaram da sala comunal, e entraram .Rony e Hermione estavam em um canto da sala, de costas para a porta lendo alguma coisa, a sala comunal estava vazia exceto pelos dois. Harry e Gina entraram abraçados, ambos ensopados e pararam esperando que os amigos os vissem mas nada aconteceu.

Oi – falou Harry tentando chamar a atenção dos dois

É você Harry? – perguntou Hermione sem tirar os olhos do que lia

Sim sou eu – respondeu Harry

Ah então oi – falou ela

O que você está estudando Hermione? – tentou Harry de novo

Nada – respondeu ela calmamente

Como nada? – Harry não entendeu

Nada Harry – se manifestou Rony – estamos lendo As Aventuras de Martin Miggs , o trouxa pirado.

Lendo o que? – Harry perguntou espantado, olhando para Gina e sorrindo – Eu acho que você está lendo isso Rony, mas a Mione não

É claro que estou – Hermione se recusava á parar de ler para olhar para Harry – Sabe o bruxo que escreveu essa história não sabe exatamente o que é ser um trouxa, eu vou mandar alguma corujas para ele, contando como realmente é a vida de um trouxa

Hermione, o Rony está fazendo um estrago em você – Harry falou tentando não gargalhar o mesmo acontecia com Gina, que até agora não tinha sido notada – primeiro você concorda em dar detenção para o Dino, agora está lendo as aventuras de Martin Miggs!

Ah sim Harry falando em Dino – falou Hermione – Ele passou por aqui furioso, e falou para você não aparecer na frente dele.

Eu? Mas o que eu fiz? – perguntou Harry fingindo não entender nada

Não sei acho que a Gina deve Ter terminado com ele – respondeu Rony

Mas o que eu tenho á ver com isso? – continuou Harry

Já disse que não sei, mas chegou a hora de dar uns pega na Gina – respondeu Hermione. Harry e Gina riram em silêncio

Mione! - reclamou Rony – Não fale desse jeito da minha irmã, o Harry que nem pense em dar uns pega na Gina, com ela vai Ter que ser sério

Desculpe, aprendi com você essa linguagem estúpida – respondeu Hermione

Mas essa linguagem não vale com a Gina entendeu? – perguntou Rony

Tá bom, desculpe – respondeu ela

Ei vocês dois não vão parar de ler isso não? – Perguntou Harry

Ah não – responderam os dois juntos

Então vamos namorar lá naquele canto Harry – falou Gina demonstrando sua presença

É Gina pode ir – respondeu Rony

Gina? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para Rony

Gina? – Rony fez a mesma pergunta, e ambos se viraram e viram Harry e Gina parados, e sorrindo

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony pulando da poltrona e andando em direção á Harry e Gina

Porque vocês dois estão molhados desse jeito? – dessa vez foi Hermione

Harry o que você fez com minha irmã? – Rony andava em volta dos dois que riam

Gina o que aconteceu com o Dino? – Hermione olhava seria para a garota

Ei calma – falou Harry – eu e Gina estamos tentando falar faz um bom tempo, mas vocês não paravam de ler

Então agora falem – mandou Rony

Simples meu irmão – respondeu Gina – eu e Harry estamos namorando

NAMORANDO? – Gritou Hermione

Mione silêncio! – falou Rony – Mas como Gina ,se na hora do jantar você estava com o Dino?. Harry e Gina se olharam e riram, Rony e Hermione não entendiam nada

Harry acho bom trocar de roupa e irmos dormir – falou Gina

É sim – respondeu Harry

Então boa noite e até amanhã – falou ela aproximando-se e beijando-o deixando Rony e Hermione abismados

Boa noite – respondeu Harry. Gina se encaminhava para a escada quando Rony e Hermione perguntaram juntos

E nós?

Mione vem comigo que eu te conto tudo – falou Gina e Hermione se despediu de Rony e se foi

Vamos Rony – falou Harry – depois que eu me trocar te conto tudo

Acho bom mesmo – resmungou Rony acompanhando o amigo para o dormitório

Os dois subiram, Rony olhava desconfiado para Harry, enquanto esse se trocava e sorria, tanto do que tinha acontecido, quanto da cara do amigo.

Muito bem Rony, vai lá pergunte – falou Harry

Eu não quero perguntar nada – falou Rony sério – eu quero que você me conte o que você aprontou com minha irmã

Não aprontei nada – respondeu Harry com ar inocente – estamos namorando, como você e a Mione

E porque os dois estavam ensopados daquele jeito? – Rony ainda não tinha se convencido

Estavamos na chuva – respondeu Harry

Fazendo o que?

Vou te contar tudo desde o começo Rony – falou Harry. E contou tudo ao amigo, ocultando somente algumas partes.

Então quer dizer que foi o Dino quem disse que a Gina gostava de você? – perguntou Rony

Sim – respondeu Harry – ai eu fui atrás da Gina para ela me confirmar

Tá só faltou uma coisa – disse Rony – quando você beijou ela? – Harry ficou vermelho, não tinha contado justamente essa parte

Lá fora – respondeu ele tímido

No meio da chuva? – Rony perguntou espantado, e Harry confirmou com a cabeça

Puxa! – falou Rony

O que? – Harry não entendeu

Seu primeiro beijo na sua namorada foi melhor que o meu – respondeu Rony e Harry riu

É pelo menos eu não corri o risco de tomar um tapa logo após – falou Harry

Qualquer dia vou levar a Mione para andar na chuva.. – falou ele pensativo e Harry gargalhou, trazendo o amigo de volta para a realidade – Mas voltando ao assunto Harry, cuide bem da minha irmã, e nem pense em se aproveitar dela

Rony sua irmã é uma mulher, sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinha

Não importa, se eu souber que você fez algo, que a deixou triste ou á ofendeu, você vai se ver comigo – falou Rony – e não vai ser na varinha não, vai ser no braço – Harry arregalou os olhos não gostou nem um pouco de se imaginar tomando um soco de Rony, que era no mínimo uns dez centímetros maior que ele

Pode ficar sossegado – respondeu Harry – eu gosto da Gina, e não vou fazer nada de mal com ela

Tudo bem então –falou Rony com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seu rosto – Boa Noite Cunhado! – gargalhou ele jogando uma almofada no rosto de Harry

Boa Noite – respondeu Harry imitando Hermione – Rony meu amor!

* * *

_**N/A**: E ai gostaram? Finalmente saiu o beijo! Hehehe..._

_**Rita-Granger: **Menina eu nem sabia dessa de garotas naum poderem ser batedoras...ah mas agora jah foi, não vou mudar a história por causa disso...Vi seu coment lá na minha song..pode ficar sossegada eu naum vou matar nosso ruivinho! Valeu e continue lendo!_

_**Jokka: **Cuidado com essa asma! Naum vou querer q vc tenha uma crise por causa da minha fic...tb gostaria mto de um dia trabalhar com vc...espero te encontrar qualquer dia no msn!_

_**Isa Potter:** Axo q seu desejo se realizou! Finalmente o Harry tomou uma atitude...se naum ele naum fizesse nada tb..._

_**Carol Malfoy Potter:** O Dino jah era...hahahaha!_

_Bem como todo mundo, respondeu sim a minha pergunta vou contar uma coisa á vcs...essa fic tem uma continuação... e naum vou precisar atender ao pedido da Isa, q pediu para q eu escrevesse a fic toda antes de começar a postar... pq a fic jah está pronta... mas depois eu conto mais!_

_Teh o proximo cap...Ju!_


	10. CAPITULO 10: Dementadores em Hogsmeade

**CAPITULO 10: DEMENTADORES EM HOGSMEADE**

Harry agora era outro, andava o tempo todo sorrindo pelos corredores do castelo, junto com Gina, nem mesmo as piadas de mal gosto de Malfoy ao ve-lo com Gina o tinham derrubado, Harry descobriu que era muito bom Ter uma namorada, não só para beijar ou abraçar mas também para conversar. As aulas estavam cada vez mais puxadas, a professora McGonagall tinha começado transformação humana, os alunos estavam ficando malucos, até Hermione que por mais que tentasse não conseguia se transformar em um armário, fazendo somente seu nariz se transformar em um puxador ,ao que Rony gargalhava quando via, deixando Hermione furiosa, quando chegava no final da aula McGonagall ficava um bom tempo para fazer alunos com pernas de madeira ou narizes de puxador voltarem ao normal. Harry tinha encontrado varias vezes com Dino mas não dava atenção as provocações do garoto, que ameaçava pular no pescoço dele cada vez que o via.

Ah Weasley rápida você ein! – resmungou Dino, na primeira vez em que viu Gina e Harry juntos – Já catou o Potter!

Dino, eu não quero brigar com você – falou Gina calmamente – pelo contrário queria que você entendesse o que aconteceu

Entender? – Dino riu em tom irônico – Entender que você literalmente é uma garota de todos? Que troca de namorados como troca de roupa?

Não fale assim dela – se intrometeu Harry irritado

Ah Potter, cuidado viu, logo ela vai trocar o ficante dela e você vai ficar sozinho – respondeu Dino

Já mandei calar a boca! – gritou Harry pegando a varinha

O que vai fazer Potter? – continuou Dino vermelho – Me matar, ou vai me transformar em um doido com cicatriz como você?

RICTU – Harry tentou berrar, mas antes que pudesse terminar a palavra Gina entrou em sua frente

DINO, SE TOCA! – Gina agora berrava enquanto vários alunos, paravam ao redor para ver o que acontecia – OLHA EU AMO O HARRY, E ELE É MEU NAMORADO, E NÃO PRETENDO ME SEPARAR DELE!

Ah, Gina namorado? – Dino continuava no mesmo tom irônico – Comigo, foram dois meses até você me chamar de namorado, era sempre ficante. Mas é claro, eu sei o motivo, eu não sou o famoso Harry Potter!

É namorado! – Gina tentava se acalmar – E sabe porque?

Eu já disse o porque – respondeu Dino.

É disse sim – falou Gina e Harry a olhou espantado – Disse motivo que dou menos importância, o que me importa é o que ele é, e que eu o amo, o fato dele ser famoso não faz a mínima, se ele fosse famoso ou não eu o amaria do mesmo jeito e com a mesma intensidade! Nesse momento os alunos ao redor começaram á bater palmas e assobiar. Gina pareceu acabar de perceber as pessoas á sua volta e tentou puxar Harry que não se moveu.

Vamos Harry – falou ela. Harry apertou a varinha e se aproximou de Dino

Você fica longe dela – falou ele com a voz fria, colocando a varinha no peito do garoto – Se não você vai se ver comigo

E com todos os Weasleys – disse Rony que tinha acabado de chegar, parando ao lado de Harry – Agora vai , antes que eu chame a McGonagall ou o Snape. Quer passar mais duas semanas com ele?

Dino se virou e foi embora. Gina, Harry, Rony e Mione, seguiram para suas salas

Eu não sabia que ele era assim – falou Hermione

Ele não é assim – respondeu Gina

Você vai defender ele depois de tudo o que ele disse Gina? – perguntou Rony

Não estou defendendo ele, mas passei tempo suficiente com ele para saber que ele não é assim – falou Gina novamente

Ele não é assim mesmo – falou Harry – lembro no ano passado que ele ficou do meu lado quando Simas me chamou de doido

Você também é Harry? Cara ele é o ex da sua namorada! – disse Rony tentando fazer Harry lembrar do fato

Eu sei, mas como você disse a Gina é "minha" namorada, não dele – respondeu Harry

Isso quer dizer que você vai continuar falando com ele? – Rony parecia indignado

Não, enquanto ele não se tocar que está errado – respondeu Harry

Mas...- Rony tentou dizer

Rony não temos motivo nenhum para sentir raiva dele, ele só esta se sentindo traído, isso logo passa – falou Hermione

Isso mesmo Rony – concordou Gina

Bom vocês é quem sabem – falou Rony dando de ombros

Rony isso não quer dizer que vou voltar á ser amigo dele – disse Harry – mas se ele voltar atrás e ver que o que ele disse é uma bobagem, eu posso tentar manter uma situação civilizada com ele. Afinal ele é da mesma casa que eu, dorme no mesmo dormitório...

Ah sim entendi – interrompeu Rony – aquela coisa assim: "Bom dia" "Boa Noite"

Isso ai - respondeu Harry despedindo-se de Gina que ficou na aula de História da Magia, enquanto os três seguiram para a aula de Hagrid– Não sou amigo, mas também não sou inimigo, até ele falar alguma coisinha da Gina.

Melhor coisa que você faz Harry – disse Hermione – Mantenha as aparências

Eu ainda acho que ele deveria azarar o Dino toda vez que o encontrasse – falou Rony

Pra que? – perguntou Hermione – O Harry saiu ganhando nessa história, ele não tem que ficar procurando briga com o Dino

Mas o Dino insultou a Gina! – reclamou Rony

E a Gina se defendeu muito bem – respondeu Hermione – E o Harry deixou bem claro para ele não falar mais mal dela de novo

E você incluiu os Weasleys na lista – lembrou Harry – Tenho certeza que ele não vai querer um doido de cicatriz, e mais seis irmãos ruivos enormes o atacando – disse ele rindo. Rony e Mione fizeram o mesmo

Se é assim então não falo mais nada –disse Rony – mas ele que não se meta com minha irmã e nem com meu cunhado amigo! - terminou ele gargalhando.

Gina estava na semana dos NOM's, Harry tentava acalma-la, mas era impossível a cada exame que passava ela ficava mais nervosa. As duas semanas se passaram e logo terminaram os exames.

Eu tenho certeza que fui mal em Transformação – falou Gina, em um Domingo de manha pouco antes de irem para o ultimo fim de semana em Hogsmeade

Calma Gina, você foi bem – falou Hermione

Ah mas tenho certeza que não como você, como você pode conseguir sete excepcionais ? – perguntou Gina

Ah eu estudei bastante, mas não é tão difícil, se Harry e Rony conseguiram cinco, você consegue mais – respondeu Hermione

Como se Rony e Harry conseguiram, Hermione? – reclamou Rony, com Harry o apoiando – Você por acaso está nos chamando de burros?

Não é claro que não – respondeu ela imediatamente – é que você não se esforçam muito nas aulas, e a Gina sim.

Deu na mesma – reclamou Harry – você chamou eu e o Rony de burros

Vamos as carruagens já estão saindo – falou ela mudando de assuntou e puxando Rony

Os quatro entraram em uma carruagem, e seguiram para Hogsmeade. Harry não se sentia muito bem.

Tem alguma coisa errada – falou ele quando desceram da carruagem

O que foi Harry?- perguntou Gina preocupada – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Não Gina estou bem – respondeu ele – é esse lugar parece que tem algo errado acontecendo

Harry você acha que Voldemort pode estar aqui? – perguntou Rony assustado

Não, ele não, mas que tem algo errado tem – respondeu Harry

Esquece Harry, não deve ser nada, só impressão sua – falou Hermione – Vamos no três vassouras?

Tá vamos – respondeu Harry ainda desconfiado, pegando na mão de Gina

Chegando no três vassouras, o bar estava apinhado de estudantes, os quatro encontraram uma mesa no canto e se sentaram. Harry continuava estranho.

Quatro cervejas amanteigadas – pediu Rony, e logo foram servidos

Harry, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina

Não sei, tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa vai acontecer – respondeu ele

Como o que? – perguntou Rony

Sei lá, sinto como se Voldemort estivesse tramando alguma coisa nesse momento – contou ele

Harry deve ser só impressão sua – tentou acalma-lo Hermione – Voldemort não pode te atacar se não encontrar o coração dourado

Mas e se ele já encontrou? – perguntou Harry

Eu acredito que não – respondeu a garota – Se não ele já teria dado um jeito de te atacar

Mione Voldemort não pode entrar em Hogwarts – falou Rony – francamente você não é mais a mesma

É claro que sou! – respondeu Hermione empertigando-se – Voldemort conseguiu tirar Harry do castelo no ano passado, ele pode muito bem fazer isso de novo

É verdade, deve ser só impressão mesmo – falou Harry tentando esquecer. Gina olhou para a mochila do garoto que estava jogada no chão entreaberta

O que foi Gina? – perguntou Harry. Gina se abaixou e pegou uma foto dos pais de Harry que estava na mochila

Seus pais? – perguntou ela

Sim – respondeu ele, passando o braço pelos ombros de Gina e olhando a foto de seus pais que acenavam sorridentes

É incrível! – falou Rony olhando a foto ao lado de Gina, e olhando novamente para Harry e Gina

O que é incrível Rony? – perguntou Hermione

Olha isso Mione – falou ele tomando a foto das mãos de Gina e mostrando para a garota

Nossa! – falou ela olhando para a foto espantada

Ei o que tem de errado com meus pais? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

Vocês dois – respondeu Rony

Nós dois? – perguntaram Gina e Harry juntos

Harry, você e a Gina – explicou Hermione – é a mesma coisa que ver seu pai e sua mãe juntos

É? – perguntou Harry

É sim, a Gina é ruiva como sua mãe e você é a cara de seu pai – falou Rony

Deixa eu ver – falou Harry pegando a foto olhando e sorrindo – é realmente igual

Isso deve Ter algum significado – falou Hermione – eu já li algo sobre isso

É claro que significa algo Mione, que eu tenho o mesmo bom gosto que meu pai – falou ele rindo e beijando Gina

Não é outro significado e eu vou achar – insistiu Hermione

Ta bom Mione, agora vamos cansei de ficar aqui – falou Gina

Os quatro saíram e andaram um bom tempo pelas ruas do vilarejo, passaram pela Zonkos, e enquanto Gina e Hermione foram ver seus vestidos para o baile, Rony e Harry foram na artefatos para quadribol. Depois foram da Desdodemel, e logo após na loja de Fred e Jorge, na qual perderam praticamente a tarde toda. Quando saíram um grande temporal parecia prestes á desabar.

Acho bom voltarmos para o castelo – falou Hermione

Não Mione – reclamou Rony – quero tomar banho de chuva. Gina e Harry riram, sabiam muito bem qual era a intenção de Rony há dias ele vinha tentando levar Hermione para a chuva

Tomar banho de chuva? – ela fez uma cara de quem estava ouvindo um absurdo – Francamente Rony, você está ficando louco?

Ah Mione, toma banho de chuva com ele vai – falou Gina

É Mione mata a vontade do coitadinho de saber como é beijar na chuva – disse Harry, e Rony lhe lançou um olhar furioso

De jeito nenhum, vamos para o castelo, se ele quiser talvez eu fique na chuva com ele lá no castelo, aqui não – falou Hermione e Rony abriu um grande sorriso

Então vamos logo – disse Gina

Os quatro começaram á andar rapidamente, Harry tinha voltado á sentir a estranha sensação de horas atrás, estavam próximos á casa dos gritos, quando viram centenas de dementadores se aproximado deles por todos os lados.

Dementadores – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma. Os quatro pegaram as varinhas e continuaram andando

Rony, fique atrás de qualquer um de nós –gritou Harry – vamos tentar espantá-los, se algum deles se aproximar de você grite ok?

Tudo bem – gritou Rony, se escondendo atras de Harry

Harry, Gina e Hermione, gritaram o feitiço juntos, e um cervo, uma leoa e uma lontra, correram em direção aos dementadores, que eram muitos, os patronos dos três não pareciam suficientes para tantos dementadores, sendo necessário que eles os conjurassem, á todo tempo. Rony corria de um lado para o outro tentando não chegar perto de nenhum, mas era praticamente impossível, os dementadores pareciam perceber que ele não era capaz de conjurar um patrono, e sempre avançavam nele, embora ele sempre conseguisse se esquivar. Rony conseguiu se esconder atrás de uma arvore e ficou observando os amigos lutarem, Harry estava em um canto com uns dez dementadores á sua volta, Gina corria enquanto gritava, mas o garoto viu realmente o perigo quando olhou para Hermione, muitos dementadores á rodeavam, enquanto um tentava segurar suas mãos, a garota tentava gritar mas a voz não lhe saia, mexia as mãos lutando contra os dementadores cada vez com menos forças.

Harry, Gina, a Hermione eles vão pegar ela! – Gritou Rony mas Harry e Gina não ouviram. Rony olhou para Hermione e viu que cada vez ela lutava com menor intensidade – Harry a Hermione... Gina, socorro eles vão beijá-la! – olhou novamente Hermione estava desmaiada, não tinha mais como fugir teria que enfrentar o dementador

Rony, não, fique parado! – gritou Harry ao ver que Rony corria em direção á Hermione – Não chegue perto deles deixe que eu cuido disso – mas Rony o ignorou, com a varinha em punho ele berrou

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Gina e Harry ao ouvirem o grito de Rony pararam e ficaram olhando enquanto o cervo e a leoa os protegiam, ficaram espantados e ao mesmo tempo felizes com o que viram: Um tigre de uma luz esverdeada saiu da varinha de Rony e correu em direção ao dementador que se aproximava de Hermione, fazendo-o desaparecer, mas o tigre não parou só nesse dementador, juntou-se com o cervo e com a leoa, e os três conseguiram espantar o restante dos dementadores.

Hermione – Rony correu em direção da garota que estava no chão desmaiada – Acorde por favor!

Rony ela está bem – tentou acalmá-lo Harry

Então porque ela não acorda? – perguntou ele com voz fanhosa

Ela está fraca Rony, só isso – respondeu Gina

Mas ela vai ficar boa não é ? – Rony agora chorava

Vai sim e graças á você que a salvou – falou Harry

Agora vamos temos que leva-la para o castelo – apressou-os Gina

Sim vamos – Falou Rony pegando Hermione no colo

Rony quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou Harry

Não a Mione é leve, e mesmo que não fosse eu a carregaria de qualquer maneira – respondeu ele olhando com ternura a namorada desmaiada

* * *

_**N/A: **Oie! Hum o fim tah cada vez mais proximo...soh mais dois caps! Mas e ai o que acharam desse capitulo?_

_**Isa Potter:** Realmente eu estava escondendo o jogo, a continuação jah estava pronta sim, mas perguntei para ver o q iriam dizer, se eu perbesse q o povo naum tava mto á fim eu nem ia postar...mas como aceitaram, vai Ter continuação, q na minha opinião é bem melhor do q essa fic!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Concordo com vc Harry e Gina são perfeitos juntos!_

_**Jokka: **Eu jah te adicionei no msn, soh q vc precisa aparecer né? Sempre q eu entro vc não está on line!_

_Bem dependendo de como forem as coisas até Quarta eu posto o proximo cap, ateh pq estou querendo começar á postar logo a continuação!_

_Comentem!_

_Teh o proximo cap! Ju!_


	11. CAPITULO 11: O Sonho de Harry

**CAPITULO 11: O SONHO DE HARRY **

Hermione ainda estava na ala hospitalar, uma semana após o episódio com os dementadores, Rony não saia de lá por um instante, assistia as aulas e quando terminava corria para a ala hospitalar e lá ficava, até Madame Pomfrey o mandasse embora, Harry sabia como era ser afetado por dementadores, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione era bem mais fraca que ele, nos seus sentimentos. Os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano estavam á uma semana do baile de formatura. Harry, Rony e Gina pareciam não se preocupar com isso. Harry sabia que estava cada vez mais próximo o momento em que Voldemort atacaria. Rony não conseguia se preocupar com outra coisa á não ser Hermione. Gina se preocupava ao ver o irmão e o namorado preocupados.  
- Harry, você acha que a Mione, vai sair da ala hospitalar antes do baile? – perguntou Rony á noite quando estavam prontos para dormir  
- Vai sim pode ficar sossegado, dessa vez você tem par para o baile – respondeu Harry rindo  
- Espero, não agüento mais ver ela pálida daquele jeito – falou Rony com olhar triste  
- Rony não é nada bom ser afetado por um dementador, é terrível, eu sei como a Mione se sentiu – disse Harry  
- Tadinha, se eu pudesse Ter feito alguma coisa para isso não Ter acontecido – falou Rony se sentindo culpado – Mas não, fiquei como um covarde atrás de uma arvore  
- Rony você á salvou – Falou Harry levantando-se da cama para ver o amigo – Seu patrono foi perfeito, se não fosse você o dementador teria beijado a Hermione, porque eu não ia ver e a Gina disse que também não.  
- Mas de que adiantou? Ela está lá desmaiada ainda, eu só vou me conformar quando ela acordar, Boa Noite Harry – falou ele virando as costas para Harry  
- Boa Noite Rony – respondeu Harry  
Harry afundou na cama e começou á se lembrar do dia que tivera, tudo estava estranho demais para ser verdade, as aulas, o namoro com Gina, os testes de fim de ano, o silêncio de Voldemort, tentava não se mostrar preocupado, mas era difícil, principalmente perto de Gina, tinha ficado surpreendido de como Gina o conhecia, como ela sabia acalmá-lo nas horas difíceis, como ela sempre tinha a resposta certa para cada duvida. Por mais que Harry tentasse pensar em algum motivo para o silêncio de Voldemort, a imagem de Gina insistia em sorrir em sua mente obrigando-o, á não pensar em nada ruim, e assim Harry adormeceu, sorrindo... Harry estava andando pelas ruas do beco diagonal, era noite, o lugar estava vazio, andou por um longo tempo até que se achou em frente ao Gringotes, a porta do grande banco estava aberta para espanto do garoto que entrou com precaução.  
- Tem alguém ai? – perguntou ele e ouviu sua própria voz ecoar pelo grande salão vazio  
Harry continuou andando até que viu uma porta vermelha á qual nunca tinha reparado antes, aproximou-se, a porta dava para um grande e escuro corredor, apanhou a varinha do bolso e murmurou  
- Lumus  
Viu que o corredor era composto de várias portas, abriu uma e nada havia na sala, repetiu o mesmo movimento em mais três portas, mas em todas obteve o mesmo resultado, abriu a Quarta porta, viu um grande homem parado em frente á alguma coisa, conversando com outro menor. Harry entrou e se escondeu atrás de uma estante  
- Finalmente – murmurou a voz de Voldemort  
- O que foi Milorde? – perguntou Rabicho  
- O coração sua besta! – respondeu rispidamente – Finalmente o encontrei, finalmente a glória será minha, e todos os bruxos desse mundo imundo terão que me obedecer – falou ele gargalhando. Harry sentiu uma pontada em sua cicatriz–Vá Rabicho busque-o  
- Buscar á quem Milorde? – perguntou Rabicho ajoelhando-se  
- Você não é mais imbecil porque não tem como!. Crucio! – Gritou Voldemort, e Rabicho caiu no chão gritando de dor – Ande logo! Pare de Gritar por uma dorzinha fraca – Rabicho tentou se levantar, mas inutilmente – Busque-o para que eu possa o destruir, para que eu possa ser o mais poderoso, para que nada mais me impeça de dominar tudo! Traga Potter para que eu o mate Rabicho!  
Harry sentiu a cicatriz explodir, parecia que sua cabeça iria rachar á qualquer momento, com a vista embaçada de tanta dor, Harry pode ver quando Voldemort saiu da frente do que escondia e lá estava ele brilhando: o coração dourado. Harry não agüentou mais desmaiou...  
- HARRY! – Rony gritava sacudindo o amigo – ACORDE!  
Harry acordou e olhou para Rony assustado, a camisa estava pregada de tanto suor, seu coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante.  
- Com o que você sonhou Harry? – perguntou Rony  
- Voldemort – respondeu Harry se levantando e começando á se vestir – Ele descobriu onde está o coração.  
- Mas Harry o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony começando á se vestir também  
- Eu vou tentar chegar antes dele, isso é se ele já não chegou lá – respondeu Harry tentando vestir a camisa, confundindo o buraco do braço com o da cabeça  
- Onde ele está? – perguntou Rony novamente  
- Rony você tem pó-de-flú? – respondeu Harry com outra pergunta  
- Pó-de-flu? – Rony não entendeu – Tenho sim mas você não está pretendendo...  
- Sim estou – respondeu Harry saindo do quarto – Pegue, anda logo!  
Rony voltou para trás mexeu em seu malão, e seguiu Harry pelas escadas em direção á sala comunal, no momento deserta.  
- Harry para onde vamos? – perguntou Rony quando Harry parou em frente á lareira, e esticou a mão pedindo o pó-de-flú.  
- Gringotes – respondeu Harry entrando na lareira  
- Gringotes? O coração está lá? – Rony não obteve resposta  
Harry sentiu novamente aquela sensação de estar dentro de um liqüidificador, caiu no chão olhou ao redor e viu que estava no banco dos bruxos, saiu , olhou para a lareira no momento em que Rony caiu no mesmo lugar.  
- E agora? – perguntou Rony tentando espantar a fuligem que estava nos cabelos  
- Precisamos achar uma porta – respondeu Harry como se dissesse a coisa mais normal do mundo  
- Ah sim uma porta – resmungou Rony – Harry o que não falta aqui são portas!  
- Sim, mas são todas pretas, eu preciso de uma vermelha – explicou Harry  
- Eu nunca vi porta vermelha por aqui – falou Rony  
- Eu também não – concordou Harry – mas no meu sonho a porta era vermelha  
Os dois passaram por um duende adormecido, que devia ser o guarda do banco, chegaram perto dos carros que levavam aos cofres, passaram por trás das bancadas onde ficavam os duendes durante o dia, voltaram novamente para perto da lareira. Até que Rony parou.  
- Vem Rony – reclamou Harry – temos que achar a porta  
- Já achamos Harry – falou Rony apontando uma grande porta vermelha de frente com a lareira  
- Mas como?- Harry não entendeu – Ela não estava ai antes  
- Isso não importa, vamos! – falou Rony correndo em direção á porta com Harry ao seu lado.  
Ao entrarem, encontraram as mesmas portas que haviam no sonho de Harry  
- E agora qual é? – perguntou Rony confuso  
- A Quarta – respondeu Harry sem pensar  
Os dois correram e a abriram, mas nada havia na sala  
- Não é possível! – Harry se espantou  
- Harry acho que vamos Ter que verificar todas as portas – falou Rony quando saíram da sala  
Mas o que viram á seguir os fizeram, parar. As portas pareciam Ter criado vida e se embaralhavam como se fossem um simples baralho.  
- Ah não – reclamou Harry – ano passado uma sala que girava e agora portas que se embaralham!  
- E agora? – perguntou Rony  
- Aquele feitiço que a Mione fez ano passado, para marcar as portas, Rony.. – Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase Rony gritou o feitiço marcando uma das portas  
- Ótimo! Que bom que você lembra – falou Harry – Agora vamos a próxima porta.  
Os dois entraram e nada encontraram de novo, repetiram o mesmo cinco vezes, até que Harry parou espantado ao entrar na sétima porta e puxou Rony para trás do armário que vira no sonho. Voldemort gargalhava, com o que via e rabicho estava no chão se contorcendo de dor.  
- Ah seu molenga, pare de gemer, e vá logo fazer o que mandei –falou Voldemort, murmurando o contra-feitiço – Traga o maldito Potter, quero me livrar dele essa noite mesmo!  
- Mas Milorde, como? – respondeu Rabicho – o garoto está em Hogwarts, não tenho como tira-lo de lá  
- Maldita Hogwarts, maldito Dumbledore, sempre me atrapalhando! – gritou Voldemort, dando um soco no ar – Vou Ter que esperar, até o fim das aulas, mas não importa esperei dezesseis anos, mais algumas semanas, não me farão diferença. Vamos imbecil, pegue o coração.- disse Voldemort apontando para a mesa á sua frente. Rabicho se direcionou para a mesa, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ouviu se um grito  
- NÃO TOQUE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS, NESSE CORAÇÃO TRAIDOR! – Berrou Harry saindo de trás do armário, para o espanto de Rony, Voldemort e Rabicho  
- Potter – riu Voldemort – Melhor do eu esperava, você mesmo caminhou para a morte. Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto apertava a varinha em suas mãos – Potter sinto em te informar, mas hoje você vai morrer – falou o bruxo gargalhando  
- Na-não, vai - falou Rony saindo de trás do armário, e parando ao lado de Harry com a varinha em punho  
- Ah mas veja só – Voldemort fez uma cara de quem tinha visto a felicidade – o amiguinho do Potter, pensa que pode algo, primeiro eu vou matar seu amiguinho Harry, depois é você, espero que goste do espetáculo, Weasley.  
Rony arregalou os olhos ao ver que Voldemort sabia quem ele era. Voldemort virou-se e pegou o coração, que era bem maior do que Harry imaginava com uma grande cobra cravada em seu centro. Harry sentiu a cicatriz doer, fez o possível para não desmaiar de dor, Voldemort ergueu o coração no alto e murmurou em língua de cobra  
- Abra  
Harry percebeu o que estava para acontecer, e na mesma língua gritou  
- NÃO ABRA!  
Voldemort abaixou o coração e olhou para Harry  
- Potter – falou ele em tom irônico – Tinha me esquecido que você também fala a sagrada língua das cobras. Já que você me interrompeu, vou te dar uma pequena explicação do que vai acontecer  
- Eu já sei o que vai acontecer, Voldemort – respondeu Harry com a voz fria  
- Se já sabe então porque me interrompe? – gritou Voldemort irritado, com um sorriso maldoso se formando no rasgo em seu rosto – Já sei, você quer sofrer um pouco não é? – disse ele pegando a varinha. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Harry Gritou, apontando a varinha para ele.  
- CRUCIO! – Voldemort caiu no chão e o grande coração escapou de suas mãos indo parar bem longe dele  
- Potter seu inútil, você não é mal o suficiente para fazer esse feitiço – riu Voldemort se levantando para apanhar o coração – Alguém já deve Ter dito para você que é necessário muito ódio, para esse feitiço. E acho que você se esqueceu que como os idiotas de seus pais você tem o coração bonzinho!  
Harry se segurava para não correr e encher de socos, aquele homem em sua frente, sabia que qualquer passo errado significaria a sua morte e a de Rony. Voldemort abaixou se para pegar o coração, Harry tentou pensar em algo rápido, para que Voldemort não pegasse o coração.  
- Accio Coração! – Harry viu uma luz sair de uma varinha ao seu lado, e o coração ir parar nas mãos de Rony. Harry olhou para o amigo, que murmurou "Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa né?"  
- SEU MOLEQUE MALDITO! – berrou Voldemort furioso ao ver o coração nos braços de Rony – DEVIA TER ACABADO COM VOCE DESDE O INICIO – continuou ele pegando a varinha e apontando para Rony, que tremia – AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Um grande raio de luz verde saiu da Varinha de Voldemort.  
-NÃO! – Berrou Harry pulando em frente ao amigo. Antes que o raio pudesse atingir Harry, o grande armário em que tinham se escondido há momentos atrás caiu, o raio bateu nesse e se tornou pequenas fagulhas, que sumiram no ar.  
- Me de esse coração Weasley! – berrou Voldemort – posso acabar com toda a sua família se não fizer isso, inclusive com sua namoradinha sangue-ruim  
- Eu não tenho medo de você – falou Rony com a voz arrastada – eu odeio você. Harry não reconheceu o amigo  
- E o que vai fazer ? - riu Voldemort ironicamente. – Me matar? Você não consegue matar nem uma aranha, só sabe se esconder atrás do Potter, você é uma negação como toda a sua família, aquele bando de pobres de cabelos de fogo, a única coisa que você conseguiu foi um distintivo idiota de monitor, e uma namorada horrorosa, que além de tudo é uma sangue-ruim  
Harry viu que Rony estava muito vermelho, sua respiração era alta, e ele apertava a varinha com toda a força possível. Harry percebeu o que o amigo, iria fazer e pegou sua varinha também.  
- CRUCIO! – Gritaram os dois juntos e Voldemort caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. Harry e Rony, correram para a porta e saíram no grande corredor, corriam para a saída, mas antes que pudessem alcançar a porta Voldemort aparatou em sua frente.  
- Repito novamente, que esse feitiço não é para vocês, vou mostrar como é que se faz de verdade – disse ele , apontando a varinha para os dois que recuavam para trás – e depois vou matá-los  
- Você não vai fazer isso, Tom – falou uma voz e Harry e Rony viram Dumbledore atrás de Voldemort, juntamente com as professora McGonagall e Sprout e os professores Snape e Flitwick  
- Dumbledore, veio assistir a morte de seus alunos queridos? – perguntou ele enquanto Harry e Rony se juntavam com os professores  
- Vá embora Tom, o coração é nosso e vamos destrui-lo – respondeu Dumbledore  
- O coração é meu, basta eu tomar desse Weasley imbecil – falou ele virando-se para mostrar Rony que não estava mais lá. Voldemort olhou e viu ele atrás dos professores, tentou avançar, mas parou no momento em que os cinco apontaram a varinha para ele  
- Você não sabe agir sozinho, Dumbledore? – perguntou Voldemort – Tem que trazer o batalhão para te ajudar, Tudo bem vamos lutar de igual para igual, vou buscar ajuda também – terminou Voldemort desaparatando. Dumbledore se virou para Rony que ainda estava agarrado ao coração.  
- Me de Weasley – pediu ele estendendo as mãos  
- Mas professor ele vai voltar – falou Rony  
- Não, ele sabe que perdeu de novo, ele não voltará, pelo menos até ele achar outro meio para destruir Harry – explicou Dumbledore , pegando o coração das mãos de Rony  
- Professor, o que você vai fazer com ele? – perguntou Harry olhando para o coração  
- Você vai ver em minutos Harry – respondeu Dumbledore  
Dumbledore colocou o coração no chão, e parou ao seu lado, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall, se aproximaram também, formado um circulo em volta do coração, os cinco apanharam as varinhas, e Dumbledore Gritou  
- AGORA!  
- DITRUIELLE! – Berraram os cinco juntos  
Rony e Harry ficaram espantados com o que viram, da varinha de McGonagall, saiu uma forte luz vermelha, da de Snape uma verde, da de Sprout uma amarela, da de Flitwick uma azul e da de Dumbledore a mais forte de todas uma luz prateada. O coração mudou de cor, passando por diversos tons, até ficar marrom e simplesmente se transformar em pó.  
- Professor – Harry começou – o coração cadê?  
- Nós o destruirmos Potter – falou Snape  
- Voldemort, não pode mais utilizá-lo – completou Dumbledore  
- Isso quer dizer que...- tentou dizer Rony  
- Que Potter não morre mais pelo feitiço do coração – terminou McGonagall. Harry sentiu um grande alívio  
- Agora vamos, o dia está para amanhecer – falou Dumbledore se dirigindo para a saída.

* * *

_**N/A:** Peultimo cap! Entaum gostaram? Pretendo começar a continuação até pelo menos domingo..._

**_Mari:_ **_Oie!Leitora nova! Primeiro quero agradecer pelo comentário, valeu e continue lendo! Qto a continuação tem 16 caps e um epilogo, não tem mais aulas da AD nessa fic, mas na próxima tem bastante!_

**_Isa Potter_: **_Continuação da continuação! Tah difícil hein! Hehehe. Na minha opinião a continuação tah melhor do q esta, concordo qdo vc diz q a trama está simples..._

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Valeu pelo comentário! O Rony e a Mione são sempre lindos juntos!_

**Catarina:**_ Muito obrigada por ter comentado...e não suma!_

_Teh o próximo cap...Ju!_


	12. CAPITULO 12: O Baile de Formatura

**CAPITULO 12: O BAILE DE FORMATURA**

A semana que antecedia o baile de formatura do sétimo ano passou rapidamente. Harry lentamente abriu os olhos, e deu um sorriso, não tinha coisa melhor do que acordar sem tem com que se preocupar, se lembrou de como tinha sido sua ultima semana... Voldemort tentando roubar o coração, Rony tomando o coração de seus dedos, o coração sendo destruído, McGonagall dizendo que Voldemort não poderia mais utilizar o coração, Dumbledore dando uma bronca em ambos por terem saído do castelo sem avisar ninguém, dizendo que se não fosse Dino (tentando se vingar de Harry) Ter o procurado não sabia o que teria acontecido, logo após a parabenização por terem lutado contra Voldemort. Hermione saindo da ala hospitalar e a festa que ela e Rony fizeram ao se encontrar, ele e Gina gargalhando ao ver Mione, tateando Rony para ver se ele estava inteiro, ao saber que ele tinha estado cara-a-cara com Voldemort. E a melhor lembrança da semana, o ultimo jogo de quadribol, Rony sendo erguido no alto com a taça na mão, a cara de raiva e inveja de Malfoy ao sentir o gosto da derrota. Ele e Gina comemorando aos beijos no meio do campo, enquanto todos alunos da Grifinória aplaudiam...

Harry socorro! – Gritou Rony entrando correndo pelo quarto interrompendo as lembranças de Harry – A Mione está doida

Roniquinho vem aqui! – falou Hermione entrando no quarto também com uma escova e vários laços coloridos na mão, Gina entrou junto, sorridente, e se sentou ao lado de Harry – Vai por favor amor!

Mione para com isso – disse Rony tentando se esconder atras de Harry e Gina

Não só quando você deixar eu colocar os laços no seu cabelo! – respondeu ela se aproximando, enquanto Rony pulava para a outra cama

Rony você vai ficar uma gracinha de laço rosa! – falou Harry rindo

Ta vendo até o Harry acha – disse Hermione – Vem aqui eu so quero fazer um teste

Não Mione, imagina se alguém me vê de laço no cabelo – Falou ele se aproximando da porta

Mas Rony com esse seu cabelão vermelho ninguém vai reparar – falou Gina

Gina, quieta! Porque você não deixa ela colocar no seu? – perguntou ele olhando para a irmã

Ela não é minha namorada – respondeu Gina com toda a simplicidade do mundo

Quero ver se o Harry querer colocar laços rosa no seu cabelo, se você vai deixar! – disse ele pulando a cama de novo

Ah vou sim , com todo prazer – respondeu ela sorrindo para Harry

Então coloca laço no cabelo dele – disse Rony

Não, meu Harry é bonito assim – respondeu Gina passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes do namorado

Você esta querendo dizer que eu sou feio? – perguntou ele parando perto da cama.

Não Rony, é claro que não – respondeu ela vendo que Hermione tinha subido na cama e se aproximava dos cabelos de Rony. Lentamente ela puxou uma mexa sem que ele sentisse e prendeu a fita rosa. Harry e Gina caíram na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Rony ao sentir a fita em seu cabelo.

HERMIONE! – berrou ele arrancando a fita

Rony estava tão lindo! – respondeu Hermione rindo – Porque você tirou?

Ai você me paga! – disse ele avançando na garota que saiu correndo do quarto

Esses dois, viu , não tem jeito – falou Gina, assim que os dois saíram

É eles me divertem, eles mudaram muito depois que começaram á namorar – disse Harry

O que mais te diverte hein? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso malicioso. Harry á abraçou pela cintura, e deitou-a na cama beijando-a

Isso te responde Srta. Weasley ?- perguntou Harry logo após o beijo

Ainda não me convenci – disse ela puxando ele pelo pescoço e beijando de novo

O dia passou no mesmo ritmo, da manhã, as gargalhadas dos quatro foram ouvidas pelo dia todo, ora rindo de Harry e Gina ou de Rony e Mione, tentaram ensinar Hermione jogar quadribol, mas a garota começava á gritar histericamente ai ver o balaço indo em sua direção, fazendo com que Rony parasse o jogo para ver se estava tudo bem á todo momento, acabaram desistindo. Voltaram para o castelo no inicio da tarde. Rony e Harry reclamaram quando Hermione e Gina disseram que iam se arrumar para o baile "Mas ainda faltam seis horas para o baile Mione!" "Rony depois a gente se vê". Rony e Harry passaram o resto da tarde jogando xadrez, e para variar Harry não ganhou nenhuma vez. .Quando a hora do baile se aproximou, foram para o quarto se arrumar.

Harry me ajuda com essa coisa no pescoço – pediu Neville, mostrando a gravata para Harry

Neville com quem você vai? – perguntou Harry curioso, e Neville corou

Você não sabe Harry? – perguntou Simas – o Neville ta namorando

Namorando! – Harry se espantou – Com quem?

Padma Patil – respondeu ele com a voz baixa

Aeeee! – gritaram Rony e Harry bagunçando o cabelo do garoto

É Simas mas também estou sabendo de você com a Lila! – falou Rony rindo

Bom eu e a Lila, somos um caso sério! – falou ele com ar superior, puxando a gravata fazendo com que os amigos gargalhassem

E você Dino, com quem vai? – perguntou Neville

Com a Parvati – respondeu ele serio – estamos namorando

Parabéns Dino – desejou Harry sério – que bom para você – Dino levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry estendendo a mão

Amigos? – perguntou ele

Amigos! – respondeu Harry abrindo um sorriso

E alias, os dois estão rindo do Simas, do Neville, mas e os dois – falou Dino entrando na bagunça também – Como vão Gina e Hermione?

Muito bem – responderam eles ficando sérios

AHHH! – riram os três garotos, jogando travesseiros em Harry e Rony

Parem, cuidado com meu cabelo! – gritou Rony em meio á bagunça. Os outros garotos pararam e o olharam com cara de riso

Oras, Ronald Weasley, hoje a Hermione vai conhecer seu verdadeiro penteado – falou Harry mansamente enquanto Simas se aproximou e bateu com o travesseiro na cabeça de Rony, que continou gritando.

Em alguns minutos os cinco garotos caíram cansados, cada um em sua cama

Acho que deve estar na hora de nós irmos – falou Neville de repente

Que horas são? – perguntou Rony

Sei não – respondeu Simas

Harry tem relógio?- perguntou Dino

Ah são – disse Harry erguendo a mão para consultar o relógio – são...NOSSA ESTAMOS FERRADOS! DEVERIAMOS ESTAR ESPERANDO AS GAROTAS HÁ NO MINIMO , MEIA HORA

Os outros garotos se levantaram aos pulos

MEIA HORA? – perguntou Rony – A Mione vai me matar!

A Gina também – se preocupou Harry

A Lila - Simas

A Parvati - Dino

A Padma - Neville

E agora? – perguntou Rony – o que vamos fazer?

É simples Rony , vamos descer, e encontrar as meninas – respondeu Simas

É mais olha como estamos – falou Neville se olhando no espelho – meu cabelo não volta mais no lugar

Nem o meu – falou Rony passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados – Só lavando, e não dá mais tempo

Então vamos Ter que ir assim mesmo – conclui Harry, já que os travesseiros não tiveram tanto efeito no seu cabelo

Se é o jeito – falou Simas – estão vamos!

Os cinco garotos, saíram do quarto, Rony tentava inutilmente, abaixar os cabelos, Simas tentava desamarrotar suas vestes. Neville corria na frente resmungando "Tenho que encontrar a Padma no salão principal". Quando chegaram a sala comunal, quatro garotas esperavam irritadas.

Você por acaso não tem relógio Ronald Weasley? – perguntou Hermione, que vestia um vestido rosa, e tinha os cabelos lisos

Mas Mione... – começou Rony, mas Gina o interrompeu, brava com Harry

E você Harry, o que me diz? – essa usava um vestido azul, com os cabelos cacheados

Tivemos um pequeno probleminha – respondeu Harry, timidamente

Ah probleminha? – reclamou Parvati – E nós é que temos que esperar?

Mas nós já estamos aqui – falou Dino

E daí que vocês estão aqui! – esbravejou Lila - Já estamos aqui há meia hora, e se vocês ainda não perceberam, estamos atrasados, e olha para vocês – terminou ela apontando os garotos

Os garotos se olharam novamente, e se voltaram para as garotas.

Só estamos um pouco amassados! – disse Simas

Amassados! – brigou Hermione – Vocês estão horríveis, o único que parece um pouco normal é o Harry, mas ele já é assim bagunçado!

Mione, não é assim também – reclamou Harry – não tenho culpa se meu cabelo, não para no lugar

O jeito é ir assim mesmo – falou Dino se aproximando de Parvati, que o empurrou

Vocês acham que vamos, com quatro meninos, amarrotados de despenteados? – perguntou Lila, e o quatro fizeram sinal afirmativo com a cabeça

Estão enganados – disse Gina – Vamos meninas, o jeito é irmos sozinhas

Calma, ai Gina – disse Harry parando em frente á garota – Você vai sem mim?

Olha se seu problema fosse só o cabelo, tudo bem – respondeu ela passando a mão nos cabelos do garoto, segurando-se pra não rir – mas olha sua roupa Harry, parece que você dobrou ela e sentou em cima.

Harry virou e se juntou novamente aos outros garotos, que ainda estavam, ao pé da escada, derrotados, e falou baixinho, enquanto as garotas se dirigiam á saída.

Vocês sabem o único jeito delas ficarem , né? – perguntou ele, e o outros confirmaram – então cada um na sua.

Os garotos correram, cada um ao encontro de sua namorada, a seguraram, sorriram, e disseram "Eu te amo" ,com a cara mais triste possível, e logo em seguida as beijaram. Quando as largaram elas sorriam

Tudo bem nos vamos, dar um jeito em vocês – falou Hermione, pegando a varinha, enquanto as outras faziam o mesmo

Harry e Gina entraram, no grande salão comunal, ambos estavam realmente muito bonitos, Harry usava vestes cinzas, os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, Gina usava um longo e decotado, vestido azul turquesa, tinha feito cachos nos cabelos Harry, á cada hora que olhava para ela ficava pasmo.

Harry que foi? – perguntou Gina – Porque você está me olhando assim?

Você é linda – respondeu ele com uma voz rouca – Alias você é linda, não só por fora, você é linda em tudo que faz e diz

Harry, não fale assim – falou Gina ficando vermelha

Adoro você – falou Harry inclinando-se e beijando-a

Ei aqui não é lugar para isso – Harry sentiu alguém o cutucando, abriu os olhos e viu Rony, que usava vestes azul marinho – depois vocês fazem isso, agora vamos – terminou ele rindo

Tudo bem vamos – Harry riu e acompanhou os amigos, que também andavam abraçados

Ao entrarem no salão principal, ficaram espantados, o lugar não parecia nada com o salão de sempre, as mesas tinham sido retiradas , as cadeiras cada uma tinha um nome escrito mostrando onde cada formando deveria se sentar, nas paredes, haviam grandes quadros cada um com um símbolo de cada casa de Hogwarts, haviam conjurado, estrelas, em um grande corredor, no qual o aluno teria que passar, para chegar até a grande mesa dos professores, onde se localizava somente Dumbledore, com vestes prateadas. Harry, Gina , Rony e Hermione, sentaram-se nas cadeiras, sem escritos, que eram as do sexto ano. Os sextantistas de todas as casas foram chegando, junto com seus pares da mesma ou de outra série. Harry se assustou ao ver Simas, o garoto que há minutos atrás usava vestes verdes, agora estava de verde limão berrante, ele parecia extremamente envergonhado, mas Lila parecia estar adorando, as vestes do namorado.

Pobre Simas – falou Hermione – a Lila, não tem as idéias muito centradas, olha o que ela fez com ele.

Ah Mione – respondeu Rony rindo – ele só está parecendo um limão ambulante

Francamente – resmungou Hermione – como ela tem coragem, de andar com ele nesse estado?

Cada um com seu gosto – respondeu Gina, apontando Pansy e Draco que estavam de laranja. Os quatro não puderam deixar de rir, quando eles se sentaram na frente deles.

Pansy, essa roupa tá ridícula – eles ouviram Draco reclamar – me deixa mudar a cor dela

Não Draco – respondeu Pansy, parecendo irritada – Você vai ficar assim – e Draco afundou na cadeira envergonhado. E os quatro gargalharam

Caros alunos de Hogwarts – começou Dumbledore se levantando, quanto todas as cadeiras estavam cheias, exceto as dos alunos do sétimo ano – Creio que todos já estão aqui, e podemos começar, quero agradecer a presença de todos vocês, e parabenizar todos os formandos, e dizer que estou muito feliz por mais um ano que passamos juntos, e por mais uma turma que está se formando. Então que entrem os formandos!

As grandes portas do salão, que tinham se fechado há alguns minutos, se abriram novamente, e todos puderam ver os alunos que iriam se formar, eles usavam vestes negras, com faixas nas cores da casa qual pertencia, os chapeis eram das cores das faixas, Harry reparou que alguns alunos tinham estrelas prateadas, nas faixas.

O que são essas estrelas? – perguntou Harry

O numero de excepcionais que o aluno conseguiu nos NIEM's – respondeu Hermione – Cada estrela representa um

Será que ela pode me doar uma para eu guardar para o ano que vem? – falou Rony mostrando uma aluna da Corvinal, que tinha no mínimo nove estrelas em sua faixa

Não tem como tirar as estrelas, Rony – explicou Hermione – os professores as conjuram, e elas ficam ai para sempre

Os alunos terminaram de entrar, e quando já estavam todos sentados, Dumbledore se levantou novamente

Agora recebem os nossos professores! – falou Dumbledore apontando, a porta, onde quase todos os professores de Hogwarts entraram, vestindo vestes douradas. Harry achou extremamente engraçado ver Hagrid, com aquelas vestes, Hagrid por sua vez parecia não estar nada á vontade. A professora Tonks, era mais engraçada ainda, para combinar com as roupas, os seus cabelos também estavam dourados. Os professores entraram e se sentaram na grande mesa.

Ei ta faltando professor – disse Rony rindo – Cadê o Snape? Ele deve estar lindo nessas vestes

Agora quero chamar os diretores de cada casa – falou Dumbledore novamente, respondendo a pergunta de Rony – Para começar, a nossa querida Professora Sprout, diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

A professora entrou, usava vestes amarelas e um chapéu preto, andou até a mesa e parou ao lado esquerdo de Dumbledore

Agora Professor Flitwick, diretor da Corvinal – continuou Dumbledore

O minúsculo professor entrou no salão, fazendo com que os alunos tivessem que ficar de pé, para ve-lo, ele usava vestes azuis, com um chapéu bronze, aproximou-se de Dumbledore e parou á sua direita

Agora a professora Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória!

A professora entrou no salão em meio á palmas e assobios, dos alunos grifinórios, ela sorria e usava vestes vermelhas, com um chapéu dourado, esta parou ao lado da professora Sprout.

E o ultimo professor Severo Snape, diretor da Sonserina

Snape, entrou com pressa e sério, usava vestes verdes com um chapéu prateado, os alunos sonserinos aplaudiram em silêncio, parou ao lado de Flitwick

Já que estão todos aqui, podemos realmente começar – disse Dumbledore – Professores – continuou ele virando-se para os quatro ao seu lado – os alunos são seus!

Cada professor pegou, sua varinha e fizeram aparecer vários canudos, que Harry Concluiu, que deveriam ser os certificados de conclusão

Queridos alunos – começou discursar McGonagall, e Harry resolveu não prestar atenção, enquanto a professora falava ele conversava com Rony – ...agradeço á todos, e vamos á entrega – terminou ela e Harry voltou á olhar para a professora –

Abeverd, Loiuse – chamou Sprout e uma aluna se levantou e foi ao encontro da professora, abraçando-a , pegando o canudo amarelo, e voltando ao seu lugar

Alved, Francis – chamou Snape, e um aluno sonserino, grandalhão, foi ao seu encontro pegou o canudo verde e voltou ao seu lugar sem abraçar o professor

E assim continuou, McGonagall entregava canudos vermelhos e Flitwick canudos azuis

Chang, Cho – Harry ouviu Flitwick chamar, olhou e viu a garota se levantar em um pulo, mas no caminho alguma coisa aconteceu, e Cho caiu de cara no chão, todos os alunos riram. A garota se levantou vermelha, o professor veio em seu encontro e entregou o canudo azul para ela e pareceu dizer alguma coisa para reconfortá-la ela voltou para o lugar sem-graça, enquanto os alunos ainda riam.

Viu Harry – sussurrou Rony, sem que Gina e Hermione pudessem ouvir – Você não vai ficar conhecido como o namorado da garota que levou um tombo no dia da formatura!. Harry riu e voltou á prestar atenção no que acontecia

Ao que Harry, contou ser uma hora, os professores terminaram, de entregar os canudos.

Todos de pé! – Mandou Dumbledore, e com um enorme barulho os alunos se levantaram. Dumbledore sorriu e estalou os dedos, e em segundos a decoração, do salão mudou completamente, as estrelas desapareceram, dando lugar á luzes azuis, as cadeiras também sumiram, e com mais um estalar de dedos de Dumbledore, as velas se apagaram deixando o salão fracamente iluminado pelas luzes azuis.

A melhor parte agora – Harry ouviu a voz de Dumbledore, em meio á quase escuridão – o baile! – Harry ouviu quando alguma coisa começou á tocar uma musica rápida, onde estava a mesa dos professores.

Mione eu adoro esse escurinho! – Harry ouviu Rony dizer

Sabe que eu também – respondeu ela, e Harry teve certeza de que ela achava que não á estavam ouvindo. Sentiu alguém o abraçar pela cintura, e em seguida a voz de Gina em seu ouvido

Vem, vamos dançar

Mas Gina, eu não sei dançar – respondeu Harry

E o que importa? – perguntou ela – olha para o Neville – Harry, começando á se acostumar com a luz, conseguiu localizar Neville no meio do salão, que dançava de um jeito extravagante

Tudo bem Gina, vamos – respondeu Harry a puxando para o meio da massa de alunos. Harry no começo se sentiu um pouco estranho , mas aos poucos começou á pular, como os outros alunos, em poucos minutos já estava suando

Gina vamos tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry

Ah vamos sim – respondeu ela saindo da pista.

Se aproximaram, da grande mesa com comidas e bebidas, pegaram uma cerveja amanteigada, e tomaram em um gole só.

Harry to cansada, tem umas cadeiras ali , vamos sentar – falou Gina e Harry acompanhou-a até as cadeiras. Gina sentou-se e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry

Pra quem não sabia dançar você se saiu muito bem – falou ela

Eu me sai bem porque ninguém sabe dançar Gi – respondeu ele

É verdade – disse ela rindo – olha o Rony e a Mione! Que desastre.

Rony e Hermione, dançavam sem parar, Mione nem parecia a mesma, á todo instante, puxava Rony para perto e o beijava

Nossa a Mione hoje ein! – exclamou Gina – Se tivesse como , eu iria dizer que ela está um pouco bêbada!

Eles estão aproveitando – disse Harry – o ultimo baile não foi muito bom para eles

É eu me lembro – disse Gina, quando uma musica lenta começou á tocar

Vem Gina, essa eu quero dançar – falou Harry ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para Gina

Os dois voltaram, para o meio do salão, Harry enlaçou Gina pela cintura, ela por sua vez colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço do garoto, e deitou em seu ombro, o pouco tempo que a musica durou pareceu uma eternidade para ambos que não se cabiam de tanta alegria. Harry freqüentemente, afastava-se um pouco de Gina e a beijava levemente, sentido, cada parte de seus suaves lábios, e assim foi até novamente musicas agitadas começarem á tocar.

Harry vamos sair daqui um pouco? – perguntou Gina

Ah, sim – respondeu Harry – vamos dar uma volta lá fora – falou Harry puxando-a pela mão

Os dois desceram, lentamente a grande escada que levava aos jardins de Hogwarts, andavam em silêncio porem não desgrudavam um do outro. Saíram, uma grande lua cheia iluminava o céu estrelado.

Ei Gina, lembra? – perguntou Harry apontando uma arvore

E Como poderia? – respondeu Gina – é nossa arvore

Eu nunca vou esquecer essa arvore – falou Harry rindo. Os dois se aproximaram e sentaram

Harry você está bem? – perguntou Gina

Sim, Gina – respondeu Harry sem entender a pergunta, enquanto olhava para o céu

Tem certeza? – insistiu ela – Você sabe que se você precisar de qualquer coisa estou aqui para te ajudar

Sei Gi – falou ele olhando para a garota – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos

Harry me responde uma coisa? – perguntou ela sem jeito

Sim – respondeu ele

Eu sei que não deveria falar sobre isso, mas... – Gina tentava encontrar as palavras certas

Mas? – perguntou Harry encorajando-a

Você já se conformou com a morte do Sirius? – perguntou ela temerosa pela reação de Harry, que voltou seu olhar para o céu novamente

Desculpe, Harry, eu sei que não deveria falar...- Gina tentou concertar

Sabe Gina – interrompeu Harry – No começo foi muito difícil, para mim o Sirius era minha única família, perder ele foi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, de inicio achei, que aquela dor nunca ia passar, que ia ser mais infeliz do que já era, mas com o tempo, eu fui melhorando, e só o que foi ficando foram as poucas lembranças boas dele, ainda sinto muito a morte dele, mas já é uma coisa que consigo suportar – terminou Harry com os olhos marejados, ao lembrar do padrinho

Harry... – Gina não sabia o que dizer – eu realmente queria que ele estivesse vivo

Eu também, era minha única chance de me livrar dos Dursley, e tentar ser feliz – falou ele e uma lagrima molhou seu rosto

Mas você já se livrou deles – disse Gina

Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa, é estranho sabe – respondeu Harry – Eu sei que eles estão sofrendo, mas não consigo ficar triste como fico com a morte do Sirius, o máximo que consigo sentir por eles é pena

Harry, eles magoaram demais você, fizeram o máximo para sua vida ser cada vez pior, é normal você sentir isso – explicou Gina

Mas ainda assim é estranho, não consigo imaginar Voldemort matando Duda – falou Harry – é á mim que ele quer...

Você sabe que a luta não terminou – falou Gina movendo-se para ficar de frente com Harry – Que você-sabe-quem ainda vai tentar de novo, mas você não pode desanimar, pode ser que muitas pessoas que você goste, ainda morram nessa guerra, mas mesmo assim você não pode parar!

Não sei se posso – respondeu Harry – Se mais alguém, á minha volta morrer não sei se agüento, é muita morte para uma vida só

Você agüenta sim – disse ela, pegando a mão do namorado e olhando em seus olhos – Eu sei que você pode Harry, você já salvou minha vida, e vai salvar muitas outras, Harry o mundo magico depende de você...E já disse mas vou dizer de novo, pode contar comigo, nunca vou te abandonar, você vai ser feliz

Harry olhou profundamente para a garota, e a abraçou

É por isso que eu amo você – falou ele baixinho. Gina sorriu e deu um leve selinho nos lábios de Harry

Agora chega de falar de coisas tristes! – disse ela ficando de pé – Essa é a ultima semana do semestre, tem que ser a melhor!

Com certeza, esse ano foi o melhor – respondeu Harry sorrindo e levantando-se também

Ah é Harry Potter, posso saber porque? – perguntou ela fingindo desconfiança

Porque? Bom eu finalmente tive que parar de aturar, o Rony e a Mione brigando, e pude ver eles juntos, como já deveriam estar desde o quarto ano, a Grifinória foi campeã, das casas, as aulas até que estavam melhorzinhas.. e...só – terminou ele rindo

Só? – perguntou Gina sem graça, e Harry gargalhou

Claro que não, o principal – nesse momento ele olhou sério para ela – estou namorando, a garota mais determinada, corajosa, inteligente, e o melhor a mais bonita, que eu poderia conhecer

Não sabias que mentias tanto, oh garoto de olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos! – ambos riram com a lembrança – Francamente, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando escrevi aquilo?

Em mim oras! – riu Harry – mas sinceramente Gina, aquilo foi horrível

Ah é assim é? – reclamou Gina, dando tapas no ombro de Harry

Eu ia preferir muito mais que você tivesse feito outra coisa, assim não ia demorar tanto para ficarmos juntos – respondeu Harry

O que? – perguntou Gina

Isso – respondeu ele puxando-a para perto e a beijando demoradamente...

Os últimos dias em Hogwarts, passaram rapidamente, e logo chegou o dia de cada um voltar para sua casa

Harry para onde você vai? – perguntou Gina, quando já estavam indo para o expresso de Hogwarts

Não sei, acho que vou para a casa dos Dursley – respondeu ele

Mas você vai morar sozinho? – perguntou Rony

É – respondeu ele sem saber direito o que iria acontecer

Harry, você falou com Dumbledore sobre isso?- perguntou Hermione

Sim hoje de manha – respondeu Harry – e ele me disse para ir para a casa dos Dursley, que ele ia tentar fazer algo, mas depois ele não me disse mais nada

Harry você não pode morar sozinho – falou Gina preocupada – e o você-sa.. quero dizer Vol-Vo-Voldemort?

A casa dos Dursley tem proteção – respondeu Harry

Mas Harry, você vai ficar sozinho – falou Rony – isso não é bom, você devia ir para minha casa

Eu bem que queria Rony – respondeu Harry – mas, não sei o que fazer

Os quatro desembarcaram na estação, já estavam entrando no trem, quando Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida

Harry! – Chamou Dumbledore

Professor?

Harry, você não vai mais para a casa dos Dursley – informou o professor

Então vou para onde? – perguntou Harry sem entender

A família Weasley, me mandou uma coruja a pouco, e você vai passar esse verão lá, mas você sabe tome cuidado com o que você faz, tente ao máximo não correr perigos por situações desnecessárias, então, boas ferias Harry – terminou o professor saindo e deixando Harry pasmo

Que bom! – disse Gina pulando enquanto abraçava Harry – Você vai pra minha casa!

É parece que sim – respondeu Harry ainda confuso

Bem vindo á família Weasley, amigão – falou Rony

Obrigada, Rony – respondeu Harry sorrindo, parecendo começar á entender o que estava acontecendo "Vou morar com os Weasleys!"

Muito bom – falou Hermione – Agora vamos, o trem já está saindo

Harry abraçou Gina pelos ombros e entraram no trem . A viagem de volta, na opinião de Harry foi uma das melhores que ele pode Ter, se divertiu muito , e ficou feliz porque sabia que naquele verão não iria sofrer como nos outros, sentia pena dos Dursley não queria que eles terminassem assim, mas sabia, que eles mesmos tinham escolhido o próprio futuro. Não queria pensar em Voldemort, Dumbledore tinha o alertado, que o bruxo com certeza, tentaria outro meio para matá-lo, mas Harry nesse instante queria paz. Rony foi a viagem toda tentando tirar a concentração de Hermione, que estava absorta em um livro

Mione, para de ler, por favor – pedia o garoto

Não Rony, eu tenho que achar uma coisa – respondeu ela

Mas nós vamos ficar um tempão sem se ver, e nos últimos momentos você me troca por um livro? – reclamou Rony

Não vai ser um tempão – disse ela dando um selinho, no garoto, sem tirar os olhos do livro – eu já disse que vou passar uns dias na sua casa

Mas mesmo assim – continuou ele – ah vai para com isso..!

O restante da viagem foi a mesma coisa Rony não conseguiu fazer Hermione parar de ler, então resolver se entupir com os doces que Harry tinha comprado. Desembarcaram na estação de King Cross, já iam ultrapassar a barreira que dividia o mundo magico do mundo trouxa, quando Hermione gritou:

ACHEI!

Achou o que Mione? – perguntou Rony, feliz por Hermione Ter finalmente parado de ler

Harry, Gina, - ela se aproximou dos dois com o livro nas mãos – escutem – falou ela começando á ler – "Casais iguais na mesma família, pode Ter um significado muito profundo, segundo os antigos bruxos, quanto maior a proximidade do casal parecido melhor, um estudo mais profundo relata, que a situação de os pais de um membro da relação serem iguais ao referido casal, pode significar até casamento, ou como dizem os trouxas...destino! Embora muitos não acreditem nessa teoria, ela já se realizou várias vezes"- terminou ela sorrindo – Vocês vão casar!

Harry e Gina olharam um para o outro, assustados

Mione você veio a viagem toda procurando isso!- reclamou Rony

É Rony, não fique bravo – falou ela – é que eu tinha prometido achar isso, para eles e eu tinha que cumprir, espero que você... – Hermione não terminou a frase, porque Rony á calou com um beijo

Agora está tudo bem! – falou ele abraçando-a e a puxando para a barreira

Harry olhou para Gina e deu de ombros, deram as mãos e foram em direção á barreira também, mas antes de alcançarem-na . Harry perguntou

E ai Sra. Potter, pronta para me receber em sua casa?

É claro que sim – respondeu ela sorrindo – futuro marido!

Harry abraçou-a pela cintura, e ultrapassaram a barreira, sorridentes, para o ótimo verão que os esperavam.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A: **Terminou! Então gostaram da fic? Tem certeza q querem mesmo a continuação? Rsrsrsr_

_**Jokka: **Foi vc q esqueceu de comentar!Tb quero mto conversar com vc pelo msn, soh q vc naum aparece! Eu vou ajudar com a sua fic sim, mas aparece, eu normalmente entro no sabado e Domingo á tarde! Espero encontrar vc logo no msn!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Bastante H/G nesse ultimo cap...agradei?_

_**Mari: **Bem mari, vc sabe q o rabicho é um animago né, ele simplesmente qdo fugiu!_

_**Rita-Granger: **O q eu escrevi sobre a Gina e o Harry, é a mesma teoria q dizem por ai, eu mesma naum acredito nela, mas queria dar um toque especial, então usei isso...Qto ao Voldemort saber sobre o Rony e Mione, e saber q ela é uma sangue-ruim, eu axo q ele sabe sim, pq além dos dois serem os melhores amigos de Harry a familia Weasley é como se fosse a verdadeira familia de Harry, e na minha opinião, tudo o q cerca o Harry interessa á Voldemort,__bom mas vc tem sua opinião e eu respeito isso!_

_Comentem! Ah sim pretendo começara a proxima fic amanha, o nome dela é "Harry Potter e os Novos Herdeiros"_

_Espero encontrar todos vcs e outros lah!_

_Teh mais_

_Bjks_

_Ju!_

_**  
**_


End file.
